Harry Potter Z: Unleashing of the Demon King
by Skratch1320
Summary: Gohan returns to Hogwarts for a second year. Reunited with his friends, the trio faces another adventure to save the school from total annihilation. Will the young Super Sayian and his friends succeed?
1. Author's Note 1

Author's Note #1  
  
This is the second saga of Harry Potter Z. If you haven't read the first one, Harry Potter Z and the Sorcerer's Stone, I advise you to do so before reading this story, otherwise you may become confused. Chapters will be uploaded upon completion, most likely during Wednesday and Thursday nights. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!  
  
Harry Potter Z: Unleashing of the Demon King  
  
Gohan returns to Hogwarts for a second year. Reunited with his friends, the trio faces another adventure to save the school from total annihilation. Will the young Super Sayian and his friends succeed?  
  
Stay tuned for H P Z!  
  
**Disclaimer** some direct quotes from the Harry Potter books are inserted into this text for storyline purposes. I am NOT taking credit for it. I am NOT plagiarizing anything of the sort. J.K. Rowling created all material from the Harry Potter books. Akira Toriyama created all Dragon Ball Z character names and is copyrighted by FUNimation. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Sinister Plot

A Sinister Plot  
  
A single light illuminated from the glowing orb, too weak to show the surroundings. A pair of cold eyes peered into the orb. Images of Spopovitch and Yamu's demise by the hands of Piccolo and Gohan were being shown to the eyes.  
  
"Fools," said a high-pitched voice that would send a chill down anyone's spine. The images changed to a picture of Vegeta, with the curved "M" upon his forehead, showing him walking back into the Dark Forest. The eyes squinted in anger. Footsteps could be heard, approaching the other side of the orb. They stopped before entering the radius of the light. "Ah, it's about time you showed up. I was beginning to wonder if you decided to betray me as well."  
  
"I am loyal to you, sire," said a deep male voice with little emotion.  
  
"Good, That is what I want to hear." He commented. "Have the preparations been made?"  
  
"Yes sire, the object will be placed once an opportunity arises." The cold voice explained. "Once it has been placed, it will be just a matter of time before the Unleashing will begin."  
  
"Time," The set of cold eyes walked into the light revealing himself to the other. His body was small and frail looking, taking the shade of a dark yellow. His eyes were large and bulging. Small hairs were visible on the sides of his nose, like cat whiskers. "Time is all I have, for now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan landed in front of the doors of Hogwarts. The doors were destroyed, what little was left showed signs of what an energy blast would have done to them. Gohan walked slowly into the castle, being prepared for anything.  
  
Only the sounds of wind howling and water dripping could be heard throughout the castle. This was highly unusual. He went onward deeper in the castle. It seemed completely devoid of life. A sick feeling grew in Gohan stomach. A feeling of panic, worry, and anger all wrapped into one.  
  
He approached the doors to the great dining hall, where he remembered always eating with his best friends, Ron and Hermione. "Where are they?" he thought to himself, "Where is everyone?" He opened the doors to reveal a shocking sight. The room was filled with filled what seemed to be granite statues at each of the four tables of the school's houses and the main table where the faculty sat during the meals. He walked in with his mouth open in shock. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to see all of the people he considered friends turned to stone with expression of terror upon their faces. The next statues he saw pushed his anger even more. Ron and Hermione, both with faces of sheer fright, both turned to stone. Gohan turned away, with tears starting to form in his eyes. His fist clenched tight enough to drive his fingernails into the skin, causing blood to start dripping. His keen ears from above heard a noise. He looked up fast enough to see a dark figure falling down in his direction, its hands extended and intending to grab Gohan.  
  
Gohan awoke and sat up from his dream with sweat covering him. He gasped for air and grabbed his forehead. His room was empty except for a few cloths on the ground and his four-post king sized bed. His gasping echoed into the white room. The door opened revealing Mr. Popo peering in.  
  
"Are you okay, Gohan?" said the dark skinned servant with worry in his tone. Gohan only nodded in return. "Breakfast will be ready momentarily. Would you like to eat it in here?"  
  
"No, I can eat it in the dining hall," Gohan spoke. "Thanks Mr. Popo."  
  
"My pleasure," said Mr. Popo as he left the room and closed the door. Gohan was alone once again, only with his thoughts about the dream.  
  
"It seemed so real." He thought to himself. The only other time he had dreams this intense is when he dreamed of the night Voldermort and him fought. He jumped out of bed wearing nothing but his boxers. It was quite obvious that, even for a nearly twelve year old boy, he was well toned. He quickly dressed into his training gi and left the room. He headed down the hallway. The palace was quite stunning to him even now since he's been staying here since he left Hogwarts. Everything was so immaculate and pristine. The trees were pruned and the garden very well kept. The walls showed no signs of age and kept their whiteness. It was a wonder how Mr. Popo, the only caretaker up here, could take care of this place so well.  
  
He opened the doors into the dining room were a grand feast awaited him. He knew that he was the only one going to eat. Piccolo and Dende were both Nameks, they only needed water to survive. He quickly dug into the food. The greatness of the taste was only comparable by Hogwarts's food. This time he didn't have to worry about eating everything before others could eat. He thought about the times where Ron and him fought over the last pancakes and Hermione always taking it just to settle the argument. He then decided that it has been too long since he saw his friends, he wanted to go see them, to make sure that they are okay.  
  
He finished his breakfast and made his way outside on the main platform. He spotted Dende, overlooking the edge. This is how he kept an eye over the entire world for upcoming developments that need attention. Of course, since the time of Voldermort, it has been mostly quiet. Piccolo was floating Indian-style in the middle of the platform. His cape flowed with the wind and a look of deep concentration was upon his face. He opened his eyes and glanced at the young Sayian looking at him.  
  
"It's about time you showed up. I was about to start without you." Piccolo said sternly.  
  
"Sorry," Gohan responded with a guilty tone. "Didn't sleep too well last."  
  
BAM  
  
Piccolo's claw missed Gohan's face only by him blocking it with his forearm, pushing aside of his head. With his arm extended past the boy's head, Piccolo gave a smirk, followed by Gohan doing the same. The two quickly separated apart. Then lunged at each other with great speed, connecting each other's fist that let out a great shock.  
  
Dende peered over his shoulder, looking at the two warriors fight, "It never ceases to amaze me how powerful those two are." He commented before looking back at the world.  
  
Piccolo kicked at Gohan only to hit air. Gohan placed his hands on Piccolo's shins and swung around them to retaliate. He connected his foot with Piccolo's face, sending him off balance in midair. He quickly followed by an elbow to his midsection, sending Piccolo into the ground. Piccolo disappeared before he could hit the ground. He reappeared behind Gohan and threw a punch at him that only went through his image. Gohan did the same to Piccolo with the same results. Piccolo flew backward away from Gohan where he stood in a crouching position. A white aura flowed around him as he split into two, both identical to one another even with the cape and turban. Gohan got into his fighting stance, waiting on the two's first move.  
  
The Piccolos flew down at each side of the young Sayian, sending random attacks. He successfully blocked all of their attacks. The two flew away from the sides, placed their fingers at their respective foreheads.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" They both said in unison as their fingers began to charge with energy. They both pointed at Gohan simultaneously, "FIRE!"  
  
Two orange beams flew from their fingertips at the sides of Gohan. Gohan extended both his arms to the side and caught both of them before they could hit. The force of both beams pushed both his hands close to his body as he struggled to keep them away. Seeing that he will have to take it up a notch, he closed his eyes let out a great bellow. An inner blast originated from him and cracked the ground underneath. A golden aura washed over him as his hair stood up and turned gold. He pushed away the two beams like they were nothing. He opened his eyes to reveal his blue eyes. He clenched his fists and brought them closer to his side.  
  
Their fight continued onward throughout the day. It was nearing dark when Piccolo stopped from his last attack. "I think that will be enough for today."  
  
Gohan nodded as he tried to catch his breath. His hair reverted back to its original jet black and his eyes back to a deep brown. He regained his composure to ask Piccolo what he wanted to do tomorrow.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, do you think it will be alright for me to skip training tomorrow?" He asked. Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks and gave Gohan a "you've-got-to-be-kidding" look. "I wanted to go visit Ron and perhaps Hermione tomorrow before they go back to Hogwarts."  
  
Piccolo turned his back again and closed his eyes. "Do as you wish, Gohan." He said as he gave a sigh. "Just be careful that no one sees you other than your friends."  
  
Gohan smiled and agreed to do so. He left the platform to hit the showers. Piccolo watched from a side glanced as Gohan looked anxious to go. "He is still a boy, after all." He mumbled to himself. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Burrow

The Burrow  
  
Gohan quickly packed up his backpack the next morning. Wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a deep blue T-shirt with the saying "Bomb Squad Technician: See me running, try to keep up!" and a gray long sleeved over shirt. It was the first time in months that he wore "normal" Earthling clothing. He got these from Hermione for his birthday present a week ago. He packed away his training gi along with a couple extra sets of clothing before placing the pack on his back. He had to reinforce the backpack since his gi was extremely weighted for training. He grabbed a letter from Ron and the watch he gave him for his birthday off the top of his dresser and placed it in his back pocket.  
  
He walked outside his room and donned his sneakers after placing his boots in his backpack as well. He quickly ran onto the platform were, as usual, Piccolo floated in meditation. Gohan dashed to the edge of the lookout and reached for his letter. He skimmed over the directions enclosed. He was about to jump off when Piccolo got his attention.  
  
"If any sign of Babidi appears, make your way back here." Piccolo said without opening his eyes. "Understood?"  
  
"Yes," he replied firmly while nodding towards Piccolo. He then looked forward before diving into the sky below. He plummeted headfirst towards the ground. He quickly fell parallel to Korin's Tower that resided directly underneath the lookout. Gohan quickly veered up once he got just above the trees. The leaves rustled from the wind generated by Gohan's change in direction.  
  
He flew across the land and into the sea. The water seemed to part underneath Gohan as he flew just above the water, leaving an almost complete water tunnel in his wake. He looked at his wrist to see that he was running a little behind. Gohan kicked up his speed greatly, enough to cause a small tidal wave behind him.  
  
Ron walked down the staircase and went to the kitchen where his mother, a plump redhead with a look of a stern woman with a loving mother mixed together, stood over the stove. "Any sign of Harry yet, mum?"  
  
"Not yet, dear." Said Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Ron sighed before going into the living room. He sat on the couch with his head tilted back, staring at the ceiling, dying of anticipation. He couldn't wait to see his friend, Harry. "Gohan!" he yelled to himself in his head. "His name is Gohan."  
  
Gohan landed at his destination. He looked upon a house in the middle of a luscious field with trees surrounding the south end. The house itself appeared to be built with magic. If it hadn't it was a sure thing that gravity wouldn't take long before crumbling the house. "So this is the Burrow." He said to himself, seeing the name in his letter. He felt the presence of his friend and his family occupying the house. He slowly walked up to the door and gave it a knock, using as much control as he could so he wouldn't make it turn into splinters.  
  
It didn't take long before the door swung open, revealing the face of Gohan's red-haired freckled friend, Ronald Weasly. "Heya Ron," he greeted noticing that he had gotten a little taller since the last time he saw his friend.  
  
Ron gave a huge smile before grabbing Gohan's hand in a handshake. "It's about time you showed up!" He said sarcastically. "Here I thought flying was more efficient."  
  
"Ronald," yelled Mrs. Weasly. "Don't just keep our guest standing at he doorway like that. Invite him in."  
  
Ron looked back at Gohan with a guilty look. Gohan smirked before entering the house. Inside he was amazed at all the odd objects that he saw. The first thing that caught his attention was a pair of sewing needles making a quilt on its own. After that was the abnormal clock that didn't tell time. Instead of digits, it had locations and nine hands. Each hand had a face of one of the members of the Weasly families. Harry still couldn't get over how big Ron's family was.  
  
Mrs. Weasly appeared next to Gohan and gave him a warm hug. "Harry, dear. It is so good to see you." She said in a motherly tone that Gohan had not forgotten. "Have a seat, breakfast will be done in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said taking his seat next to Ron, beside the head of the table. Fred and George were the next to come down the stairs.  
  
"Oi Harry!" The twins said one after another. They took their seats across the table and almost immediately started talking about Quidditch.  
  
"I must say Harry," said George. "You have to be the best Seeker I have ever seen."  
  
"Aye," added Fred. "I haven't seen anyone that good since I saw Victor Krum play."  
  
Harry gave a half-smile, "thanks." He heard another set of feet coming down the stairs in a hurry. It was Ginny. She came downstairs still in her bathrobes. "Have you seen my purple robe, mum?" She asked.  
  
"It should be hanging up in the bathroom," Mrs. Weasly replied to her daughter. Ginny nodded and glanced over to Gohan with her eyes widened.  
  
Gohan looked up at Ginny, "Morning."  
  
Ginny slowly moved backward, away from the table, and ran up the stairs bumping into Percy who was joining the rest of the family downstairs.  
  
"What did I do?" Gohan asked Ron.  
  
"Its just Ginny. She hasn't stopped talking about you since I got back. I guess she's got a crush on you." Ron said.  
  
The side door opened and an older man walked through. His hair was red like the rest of his family but showing a hint of gray from age. "Morning Weaslys!" He greeted.  
  
"Morning Dad" was heard around the table as Mr. Weasly made his way to his wife to give her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Busy night," Mr. Weasly continued, sitting at the head of the table next to Gohan. "Nine raids last night. Nine I tell you. The ministry is really cracking down."  
  
"Raids?" Gohan looked at Ron confused.  
  
"Dad works for the Ministry of Magic, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. A raid is basically them searching a house that is under suspicion."  
  
Mr. Weasly looked over to Gohan. "Well I can tell by your hair that you obviously aren't one of mine. Who might you be?"  
  
"This is Harry Potter, Dad." Exclaimed George. Mr. Weasly's eyes widen.  
  
"Are you really? THE Harry Potter?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Call me Gohan. It is my real name."  
  
"Very well then, Gohan. Welcome to the Burrow."  
  
Mrs. Weasly served Gohan and the family breakfast and immediately they dug right in. Moments later, a shriek was heard from outside. "Ah, Errol is here with the post." An old owl swooped down from the sky and headed right towards the open window.  
  
THUD  
  
The owl was a little far to the left and hit the window instead. Percy got up and fetched the letters that it held in his talons. The bird lied on the ground for a few moments before fluttering up and flying off. "It's our Hogwarts letters. Dumbledore even sent us Gohan's letter."  
  
"Old man is always on top of things." Added Mr. Weasly.  
  
Gohan looked at his letter. The name Harry "Gohan" Potter, with the Weasly's address was written on the front. He opened the letter:  
  
Dear Gohan,  
  
I know that you said that you would not be returning for another term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but I still invite you to attend the school.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
The rest of the note was almost identical to the previous one that Gohan received last year. Except for the book list. Gohan began thinking quietly to himself. "Should I go back? Mom always wanted me to get an education, but she never said what kind."  
  
"The books this year are going to be a lot, Mum." Said Fred, looking at his list.  
  
"We'll manage. We always do." Mrs. Weasly smiled.  
  
"Let us worry about the money." Mr. Weasly commented. "You worry about getting higher marks and lower number of detentions." He pushed away his plate. "Looks like it was a good idea to go to Diagon today. We'll Floo over there in a few minutes so everyone finish up and get ready."  
  
On that notion, Ron and Gohan quickly finished their breakfast. Gohan turned, yet again, to Ron with another look. "Floo?"  
  
Ron smiled and padded his friend on the back. "You'll see." 


	4. Chapter 3: Friends Reunion

Friends Reunion  
  
Harry stood dumbfounded next to the whole Weasly household in front of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasly held a pot filled with a dust looking powder in front of him. "Here ya go Gohan. You first."  
  
"Uhh.." was the only expression that Gohan could give. How could he explain to them that he didn't know how to use this Floo powder as well as how he doubted it would work for him.  
  
"I think its best if I went along side him, Mum." Ron interjected. "Gohan has never used Floo powder before."  
  
"Ah yes dear." Mrs. Weasly agreed as Ron grabbed a handful of the powder.  
  
"Hold onto my should. As long as you touch me, you will travel with me." Ron clearly had thought about the dilemma Gohan was in.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said under his breath.  
  
"Don't mention it." Ron and Gohan stepped into the fireplace. Gohan held onto Ron's shoulder as Ron threw the powder down yelling, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
In that instant, the two were pulled at a dramatic speed. Gohan couldn't see anything but blurs and the feeling of being pulled had started to nauseate him. They came to a sudden stop, being thrown out of another unfamiliar fireplace in a small room. The two boys got up and started to brush off the dust.  
  
"Not the cleanest way to travel but it gets you to where you are going pretty quickly." Ron added. It wasn't very long until the rest of the Weaslys fell through the chimney, one at a time. As soon as everyone was ready, they went out the only door in the room, which was connected, to Diagon Alley.  
  
The streets were filled with wizards and witches alike, all wearing robes of extravagant designs. Gohan noticed a lot of black robes donning the Hogwarts symbols and colors of their houses. Only the plain black ones he remembered were to be first years. Gohan walked with Ron's family towards what seemed to be a heavy crowd area in front of Flourish & Blott's bookstore. Suddenly, Gohan stopped, leaving the rest of the family that was continuing into the crowd, except for Ron.  
  
Ron saw his best friend's face and immediately began to worry. "What wrong, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan felt him. He was here, no mistake about it. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick straight up, and anger began to pour into his veins. "Ron, go with your family. I have to go look for someone."  
  
Ron nodded without a word. He had nothing to say. He turned and ran up to his family. Gohan turned to the directing of the presence. He went down a darker alley, passing a sign bearing the words "Knockturn Alley."  
  
He continued down the dark path, bypassing darker figures lurking in the shadows, ignoring their scoffs at his robes, also bearing the Hogwarts symbols with Gryffindor's colors. He only stopped when he looked above the crowd of people in front of him. There he saw who he was looking for. His blonde spiked hair pointing straight up. His piercing blue eyes glaring at him with a look of death. The "M" marked across his forehead. Only one word left Gohan's mouth when he saw him. "Vegeta."  
  
Before Gohan could do anything, he was surrounded. A repulsive face of a woman replaced his view of Vegeta with a hairy mole on her crooked nose. Gohan used his peripheral vision to see that there were several surrounding him, all dressed in dark and rugged robes, all with the same face of hatred towards him.  
  
"Lost your way, boy?" said the woman in front of him with a voice that would make anyone cringe. It didn't phase Gohan. A hand reached up and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me." Gohan said sternly to whomever was grabbing him. The person only strengthened the grip. Gohan couldn't hold his temper. He clenched his fist as a power from within him released, sending a shock wave outward. The power was enough to clear the area around him of the strangers threatening him, along with shattering some nearby windows. Gohan's view at Vegeta was restored only to see the location where he was standing. Vegeta, however, was gone.  
  
Another crowd gathered behind the angered teen. Gohan slowly turned to see the view. A dozen of so dark robed figures stood behind him. The one at the beginning looked to be the one who grabbed his shoulder. The man raised his wand and yelled aloud, "Stupefy!"  
  
A red beam of energy leapt out from the tip of his wand, directed towards Gohan. Before it reached his chest, Gohan swat at it like a fly. The beam veered off into the building next to him, causing a small explosion. Gohan just glared at the man. Behind the crowd, a figure towered over them.  
  
"Harry?" said a deep familiar voice. It was Hagrid. The crowd parted like the Red Sea in front of Moses. Hagrid walked down the newly opened path towards the young Half-Sayian. "What en earth are you oing ere?"  
  
"I was looking." Gohan stopped. He quickly changed his story, not wanting Hagrid to know the true reason. "I got lost."  
  
"Well come on then. The Weaslys are waiting for ya. Knockturn Alley isn't one for young'ns like yerself. It could be dangerous." With that said, the two left the alley, leaving the awe struck crowd. Apparently they have never seen a spell being deflected like that. They turned the corner to enter back into the main alley of Diagon. It wasn't long until a familiar friend ran up to Harry, embracing him in a hug.  
  
"Gohan!" Hermione said, gripping her best friend. She let go and hugged Hagrid. "Hagrid, its so good to see you!"  
  
"Ello, Mione." Hagrid said. He turned to Gohan. "Yer going to be alright, Harry?" Gohan nodded. He didn't mind that Hagrid called him Harry for some reason. "Ell, I am off to go find some flesh eating slug repellent." Hagrid left after patting Gohan on the back.  
  
"Everyone is already inside, waiting in line." Hermione said, taking Gohan's hand and pulling him in.  
  
"In line for what?" Before he could get an answer, Gohan saw the room filled with people. A long line still stretched outside into the alley. Several flashes were seen in front of the line. Gohan saw the familiar red hair of the Weasly clan and followed Hermione to them. Ron was standing next to his mother and sister, when he seen Gohan and Hermione approaching.  
  
"Get everything settle, Gohan?" Ron said.  
  
Gohan nodded. He chose not to tell them his reason for leaving. "What's this line for?"  
  
"Him." Ron said with a sigh of disgust. He a well built man sitting at a table in front of the line, signing books and photographs. He was wearing a brown robe with a white sash and white pants. His hair was black and poofed out. He had deep blue eyes and a gigantic mouth. "Hercule Satan. Mom fancies him."  
  
"What's he do?"  
  
"Waste oxygen," Ron said before being nudged by his mother.  
  
"He is a very renowned wizard against Darkness, Harr..err Gohan." Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
Hercule looked up into the large crowd and smiled greatly. "This was a great way to rack up the publicity, but my hand is starting to cramp from all these autographs." He said to himself. He scanned over the front until his eyes came upon a boy with a lightening shaped scar on his forehead, "Harry Potter!" Hercule gasped.  
  
Immediately the photographers turned to where Hercule was looking at, right at Gohan. It was a brief second before he was placed next to Hercule and being photographed. "Mental note, using someone else's publicity is a great way to increase yours as well." Hercule said to himself.  
  
"Today is a great day for Flourish and Blott's, people. Not only was I able to honor this place by holding my release of my new book, "Magical Fists of Fury," but the great Harry Potter arrived and waited in line humbly to obtain my book. Little did he know that, not only would he leave with my new book, but as well as the entire collection of my writings about my past work fighting the evil around the world. Free of charged."  
  
The room filled with the sound of applause as the cameras took photos of Hercule handing Gohan a stack of books. He knew this man for only a few moments and already was he wearing thin on Gohan's nerves. Though, the whole situation was doing the same to another.  
  
Mrs. Weasly took the books away from Gohan, "I'll take these Gohan and get them signed for you." She smiled. Gohan, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny made their way to the front of the store, only to be met up with a not so friendly classmate.  
  
"I bet you got a kick out of that. Didn't you Potter?" Said the platinum haired boy glaring at Gohan with his ice-cold blue eyes. "The famous Harry Potter. You can't go into a bookstore without a crowd forming around you."  
  
Gohan returned the look back at Draco Malfoy. Ginny stepped in between the two, "Leave him alone."  
  
"Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, huh Potter? Or is she just another pet weasel like him?"  
  
Before Ron or Gohan could retort, a silver snakehead attached to a cane landed on Draco's shoulder. "Now, now, Draco." Said a man with the same hair and eyes as Draco, obviously his father. "Play nicely." He looked up to see Gohan. "Well, isn't it Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived."  
  
The man approached Gohan with his snake cane tracing at his scar. "Remarkable, isn't it. Just like the being how did this and his creator."  
  
"Babidi and Voldermort were nothing more that murders." Gohan said holding back as much as he could. Ron and Ginny flinched.  
  
"I see you have no fear in saying their names." The man said, taking a step back. "Either you are very brave, or very foolish."  
  
"Fear of the name only brings fear of the person." Hermione said, backing Gohan up. The man quickly adverted his attention to the young girl.  
  
"Ah," he said. "You must be Ms. Granger." Draco nodded to confirm his father. He turned his head and peered over to Mr. Weasly who was talking to a couple that were the only ones not in robes. "Your parents are Muggles, right?"  
  
Hermione quickly turned to see her parents and glared back at the man. "Okay people, lets get a move on." Mr. Weasly said coming from behind Ron.  
  
"Well, isn't it Weasly Senior."  
  
"Lucius." Mr. Weasly said quite plainly.  
  
"I hear you've been busy at work with all those unnecessary raids." Lucius picked up the book lying in Ginny's cauldron. "Too bad they don't pay you for overtime. If they did, I bet you provide more for you children than tattered things." He scoffed.  
  
"We get by just fine."  
  
"Tell me Arthur. How does it feel to be a disgrace to the name of Wizard? Consorting yourself with Muggles."  
  
"You and I have different views on what disgraces the name, Malfoy." Gohan saw Mr. Weasly's face begin to flush with anger. Lucius sneered and placed the books back into Ginny's cauldron.  
  
"Come, Draco. We have more pressing matter to attend." The two left, and the tension was relieved. Gohan didn't know who to despise more, Draco or his father.  
  
"Hermione." Called a woman with the same hair color and eyes as her. Her mother wasn't very old, perhaps half the age of Mrs. Weasly by the way she looked. "Introduce us to your friends."  
  
"Oh sorry, mother." Hermione blushed. "This is Ron, you already met his dad, Mr. Weasly. This is Ginny. And this is Harry Potter, but her prefers to be called Gohan."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Mrs. Granger said followed by a stiff handshake by Mr. Granger to the two boys. "Hermione, Mr. Weasly offered to take you to the platform on September 1st, and stay the rest of the time at their house. We agreed to let you go, unless you didn't." before she could finish her sentence, Hermione hugged her mother.  
  
Ron turned to Gohan, smiling. "Looks like we are going to have even more fun before school." 


	5. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2  
  
Hey, sorry for such a late update. The past couple of weeks have been hectic. First, I had surgery and I was so drugged up that I didn't have enough energy to write. Second, for the past few days, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload anything.  
  
Since that happened, I created a Yahoo Group dedicated to the HPZ sagas. I've sent most of you an invitation, if you didn't receive one, I'm sorry. It's opened to allow anyone to join if you wish to do so. If not, its all good. I will be posting new chapters on both that group and on here. On the group, however, I am able to post pics that I've made.  
  
Thanks for your support and the reviews!  
  
groups.yahoo.com/group/HPZ 


	6. Chapter 4: Boulderdash

Boulderdash  
  
"Ron!" yelled Mr. Weasly from the bottom of the stairwell to his youngest son. Gohan and Ron were asleep in Ron's room. The Weasly's had sent a cot for Gohan to sleep in while he stayed with them until they would return Hogwarts which was tomorrow.  
  
Hermione had also been staying with the Weasly's as well. Her parents thought it would be a good idea for her to spend time with her friends before school since she had been cooped up all summer with her studies.  
  
"RON! GET UP!" He yelled again, awaking Gohan. Gohan rubbed away the sleep from his eyes to fix the blurriness that happens when you awake suddenly. Ron didn't budge. "I swear that son of mine would sleep through a dragon migration."  
  
Gohan got up from his cot and stumbled over to Ron, shaking him awake. "Ron, your father wants you."  
  
"Twenty more minutes," Ron said, swiping his friend's hands away. A knock on the door turned Gohan's head in that direction.  
  
"Come on you two, its nearly noon." Said Hermione from the other side of the door. "You already have missed breakfast. I told you, you shouldn't have stayed up late playing chess."  
  
Gohan opened the door, but didn't realize he was just in his boxers. "I'm awake, it's Ron you need to worry about."  
  
Hermione's face became red as she saw Gohan's bare chest and teddy bear boxers. He quickly realized why she was blushing and hid his body behind the door with his head poking around the side. "We'll be down in a minute," Gohan added before closing the door. Hermione snickered all the way down the stairs to Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Gohan's awake," she said. "He's getting Ron up and they'll be down momentarily."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." Mr. Weasly said. The two went into the kitchen and sat down waiting for the two boys. George, Fred, Percy, and Ginny were already awake and outside with Mrs. Weasly doing yard work.  
  
A pillow landed on Ron's face. "Get up!" Gohan said while putting on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Ron sat up; his hair was more unruly that Gohan's ever was. "Ha, Super Sayian Ron." Gohan laughed.  
  
"Funny," Ron said in his groggy voice. "You are a real comedian in the morning." He threw the pillow back at his friend.  
  
The two quickly finished getting dressed. Gohan was already ready by the time Ron got his pants on. The two raced down the stairs to see Hermione and Mr. Weasly sitting in the living room drinking some water.  
  
"About time," Mr. Weasly said. "Ron, going to need your help this year."  
  
"Oh we aren't going to do the boulder again, are we dad?"  
  
"Yes and this year, since you are a Hogwarts student and I already signed the proper waivers for you not to get in trouble, you can help."  
  
Ron sighed as Hermione and Gohan exchanged confused looks. The four went outside where it was nice and sunny. The sky was only touched with small clouds every so often but the visibility was extraordinary of the green rolling plains and fields with the tall hills in the far distance. Hermione went over to Mrs. Weasly as Gohan kept following the two male Weasly's. The other three sons were already surrounding a huge boulder that sat in the middle of a field.  
  
"Arthur has been trying to move that boulder since we moved here. He tries once a year, with the help of the boys. Now that Ron is a student, he can help." Mrs. Weasly explained to Hermione as they watched with Ginny.  
  
"Positions, Weaslys!" Mr. Weasly yelled as all five of the male Weaslys surrounded the boulder. "One. Two.THREE!"  
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" They five yelled in unison. A beam made of what looked like small clouds, wrapped around the huge boulder. It shook and lifted slowly an inch above the ground.  
  
"Good!" Mr. Weasly said to his sons. "Just a little higher."  
  
The boulder shook as it rose higher. It was about a foot off the ground when the beam from Ron's wand failed and disappeared. The access weight to each other beams began the domino effect and soon the boulder came crashing down slightly off from its original home. The boulder tipped over and fell in the direction where Ron was sitting from being exhausted.  
  
"RON!" Mrs. Weasly yelled as the girls ran towards them. Ron was frozen in fear. Mr. Weasly tried running over to Ron but he wasn't fast enough. The boulder was going to crush him.  
  
Gohan appeared in front of Ron and raised his hand above his head, stopping the boulder from crashing onto his best friend. Ron quickly came out of his trance from the fear and moved out from under the oversized rock. Gohan grabbed the boulder with both his hands and picked it up from the ground, raising it over his head before balancing with one hand. Everyone's jaw dropped in awe seeing this.  
  
"Allow me to get rid of this for you." Gohan said. He lunged the boulder high into the air. He clenched his right hand before extending it in the direction of the boulder and let loose a small energy blast. The ball hit, exploding the boulder into dust.  
  
Mrs. Weasly quickly embraced Ron making sure her baby boy was all right. "Geez Mum, I'm okay!"  
  
"Remarkable." Was the only word Mr. Weasly that could escape his mouth. The twins were giving Gohan that That-was-so-awesome look but still speechless as Percy whose jaw was an inch closer to the ground.  
  
"Looks like I owe you two now," Ron said patting Gohan on his shoulder.  
  
"Whose keeping score," Gohan smiled. Hermione approached the two boys.  
  
"I see that you've gotten stronger over these months." Hermione said smiling but still calming down from the ordeal.  
  
"When you live with Piccolo, its best if you do." Gohan smiled, rubbing the hair on the back of his head. 


	7. Chapter 5: Return to Hogwarts

Return to Hogwarts  
  
"Pick up the pace!" Called Mr. Weasly running down the platform of King's Cross with his wife at his side and his children and two of their friends with them. "We'll miss the train!"  
  
The Weaslys, Hermione, and Gohan were late in getting to the train station. The Hogwarts Express would depart exactly at eleven in the morning. When they had past platform seven, it was already five till. They reached the hidden entrance to Platform 9 ¾, Percy was the first one to run through the barrier followed by Fred and Greorge.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny said. "Would you go with me?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione said and the two girls ran through the barrier. On the other side was anything less than chaotic. Apparently they weren't the only ones running late. A father and son exchanged looks as they saw the recent two who came through the barrier.  
  
"Granger.." Draco said coldly. Not long afterwards, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly came through the barrier, meeting up with Ginny and Hermione. The other three Weasly boys were already placing their things on the train, quickly. "Dobby!"  
  
A short being ran up to its master. It was frail looking as if it didn't eat much, wearing tattered rags of clothing. "Master Draco called for Dobby?"  
  
"Yes you pathetic talking chuwawa." Draco said coldly. "Close the barrier."  
  
"But master, if Dobby closes it. No one will be able to get through."  
  
"I think that is my son's point." Draco's father said before smacking the small person in the back of his head with his cane. "Don't question him."  
  
Dobby let out a small whimper before raising his palm to the archway that contained the barrier. A blue light encompassed his hand and then encompassed the barrier itself.  
  
"Hurry up," Gohan sighed under his breathe. A few people were standing around them near the barrier. They couldn't enter until the Muggles had left or not be able to see them go through. It was a split second before they walked on. "Not a moment to spare."  
  
Gohan and Ron pushed their carts, which was filled with their belongings, at the column, which contained the way to get to the train. They sped up before reaching it, thinking it would let them pass like everyone else.  
  
BAM  
  
Unfortunately, they were wrong. The two boys crashed their carts into the very solid brick column. It caught both off guard. Gohan was pushing his cart hard enough that the impact sent him lunging forth into the column. Another crash filled station as Gohan crumbled the column. Pieces of brick and the boys' luggage were sprawled out onto the floor. A crowd was quick to form around the two boys by the time they got up.  
  
"What on earth happened?" said one of the ticket clerks, looking at what used to be the column between platform 9 and 10. "Are you boys all right?"  
  
They both nodded. Gohan approached Ron, swiping the dirt off his shoulders. "Why can't we get through!?" Ron shrugged. The clock chimed, notifying everyone that it had turned 11am.  
  
"The train leaves at eleven! We've missed it!" said a frantic Ron.  
  
"How are your parents going to get back, Ron?'  
  
"I don't know.maybe we should go wait by the car..the.car." An idea popped into Ron's head. Moments later the two were back at the Weasly's family car, loading their things back into it.  
  
"Are you sure this is wise, I mean neither you nor I know how to drive this thing."  
  
"It's either that or you carry me and our things to school which I doubt you could carry everything." Gohan had to agree with him. Even though he was very strong and was able to fly, he couldn't take Ron and all the things they needed. They climbed into the car. "Now how do you start this thing?"  
  
Gohan let out a sigh as Ron fiddled to start the car. It took a few moments before he revved the engine and grind the gear in. The car lifted into the air, wobbling side to side uneasily. Gohan looked at the expression of one of the passerby's face. "Ron!" Ron looked over to his friend, his knuckles where white, gripping the steering wheel. "I don't think Muggles are accustomed to flying cars just yet."  
  
"Right," He replied. He pressed the silver button on the dash and the outside of the car had blended into the surroundings making it invisible. The car lifted higher into the sky until the station looked nothing more than a shoebox. The car flew in the direction of Hogwarts, or so they thought it was. They soared high into the clouds. They were in the sky for a few hours before a loud eruption from the tailpipe occurred.  
  
BANG!  
  
The car became visible from the outside once again. "Oh great!" Ron said. "The invisibility gear must have failed."  
  
"I think its safe to head lower," Gohan advised. "We need to find the train."  
  
They descended from the clouds into the valley below. The afternoon sun had made the plant life on the hills radiate a brilliant green. The slight cool breeze in the air only was a premonition of the approaching autumn season. The sound of the train's engine filled the valley with a powerful echoing roar. The red engine pulled the cars filled with students intended for Hogwarts across the bridge between the two great hills of the valley.  
  
Inside the train cars, it wasn't hard to notice a Ford Anglia, flying next to the train. Everyone piled in to the right side of the train to take a look to see a red haired boy driving and a black spiky haired boy, sitting shotgun, looking back at them. Hermione's draw dropped from just thinking on how many rules her friends have broken just by doing this.  
  
The day pressed on. It seemed long for Gohan who was being cooped up in the magical automobile. How he enjoyed flying on his own and would love to hope out of the car and fly himself back to the castle. He could not leave Ron alone in the car, not only out of fear for him, but for anyone or anything else in the way when he decided to land.  
  
The moon rose high in the sky. Its reflection glistened off the surface of the lake surrounding the castle. Hogwarts itself glowed with its own presence of lit torches throughout the castle. The mere image of the moon behind the castle and the lake struck the boys in awe.  
  
"Welcome back, Gohan." Said Ron smiling at the sight of Hogwarts. Here they were to attend classes pertaining to the fields of magic, something that the young Half-Sayian lacked but enjoyed studying.  
  
"Biding my time until the time is right."  
  
A feeling of emptiness fell over Gohan. He shivered from the dark whisper that he heard. He felt greatly weakened just by hearing it.  
  
"Biding my time until the time is right."  
  
"You okay?" Ron asked. He looked at Gohan who had his eyes widened and had lost all the color in his face.  
  
"I." Gohan stuttered. "Something isn't right."  
  
BANG  
  
The car backfired once again but to this time, the car shook violently. Ron looked away from an ill Gohan and gripped the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles instantly became white once again. The car was heading straight at one of the towers of the castle. Ron veered the wheel left, then right, only to learn that he had no control. "I can't get it to turn!"  
  
Gohan threw himself out of the passenger door and flew underneath the car. He quickly gripped the bottom of the Ford Anglia and veered it away from colliding with the tower.  
  
"Biding my time."  
  
The empty feeling consumed Gohan. His vision was blurred and his strength decreased dramatically.  
  
".until the time is right."  
  
He fell from the bottom of the car, onto the ground below. Ron saw his friend drop onto the grass of the courtyard, unconscious.  
  
"Gohan!" Ron yelled after seeing his friend plummet and hit the ground hard enough to leave a crater. He turned back to see that he was going to collide with a gigantic tree. Ron grabbed his wand and flicked it repeatedly. "Stop! Stop! STOP!"  
  
SNAP  
  
Ron's wand broke in two. He wept after seeing both pieces fall onto the floorboard. He had no time, he braced himself for impact.  
  
CRASH  
  
The car's hood had crumpled inward from the force of it crashing into the thick trunk. The car fell between the branches, being cradled from falling any further. The sound jarred Gohan to consciousness. He pushed himself up, still weakened, and saw the car being held by the tree. A rush overcame him as he shot up and sprinted over to the tree. He leaped into the air onto the huge branch the held the car. "Ron!"  
  
Ron was nursing a wound on his forehead, Gohan could see the blood trickling down his face from his hand. Ron gave out a sigh when he leaned back into the seat. "Well, least it wasn't the tower," he said.  
  
The tree began to shake violently. A branch curved up and pounded itself on top of the hood of the car. Another flew over at Gohan who narrowly dodge it. A small branch punctured through the back window and went through the middle of the car. Ron yelled out in terror as the tree kept pummeling its branches at the two boys. The largest one bent up and starting to strike the car, but before it could, Gohan flew in front of is and held it at bay. The tree was pushing Gohan, still weakened from before, down.  
  
"RON," Gohan yelled, struggling with the tree. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"  
  
Ron unhooked his seatbelt, opened the door, and jumped onto the top of the trunk. He made it before another branch pierced through the driver's seat. The branched pushed Gohan harder when Ron got out of the car. Gohan tried to push more but his strength was still gone. Ron peered down at the long drop to the ground, to safety. A rogue branch struck him broadly across his back, causing loud snap. Gohan turned to see his friend plummeting off the tree and landing hard on the ground with a thud. A surge of energy filled every inch of Gohan has he began to rage. He let out a yell as the golden glow encompassed him, transforming himself into a Super Sayian. He threw the branch back like it was made out of cardboard. He flew down to Ron who was struggling to get up on his own. The huge branch took another swing at the car, launching it into the air and made it land somewhere inside the dark forest. It still wasn't over.  
  
Even though it seemed they were out of harm's way, harm decided to bend the rules. The tree bent over from the base and attempted to hit the boys. Gohan quickly send an energy ball at the branch, exploding it into splinters. The tree retracted itself and went back to its original state, only now having a charred missing section of a tree. Gohan reverted back to his normal self, he fell to his knees before slumping over completely unconscious.  
  
He awoke to see Professor Snape overlooking the both of them in the Hospital Wing. His face showed nothing of compassion or worry, just hate and anger. "Well, now that you are up. You have some explaining to do, Potter."  
  
Gohan cleared his vision just to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare. After several tries, he realized that it was no use. He turn to his side to see Ron with a worried face as he stared up at the tall, dark, lanky man. Snape drew from his robes, a newspaper with a moving picture on the front with the words "Daily Prophet," and "Mysterious Flying Ford Anglia spotted in downtown London."  
  
Ron turned whiter than his sheet. "You were spotted by no less than seven Muggles!" Snape said, curling his lips. "What were you thinking!? Don't you understand the repercussions if our world is revealed to the rest of them?"  
  
"The barrier was closed, no one could enter or exit!" Gohan rebutted, angrily.  
  
"Oh, yes that brings me to the next point. The destruction of the King's Cross barrier, no thanks to you obviously. On the grounds that, even I don't want to admit. Your head is thicker that Weasly's." Ron's face went from white to red from that last comment. "Also, you caused a tremendous amount of damage on the wholping willow." The two boys shared a common goal at that point, to hate Snape. "You also caused a tremendous amount of damage on the whomping willow."  
  
"It tried to whomp us!" Ron interjected.  
  
Snape's lips curled even more, "If you were in Slytherin, be assured that you two would not be in here, but rather than the train back to your pitiful excuses you dwell in that you call home. Unfortunately."  
  
"It is not your decision to decide, Severus." Said a familiar old voice. Dumbledore had entered the room, next to him was McGonagall, both with seriousness on their face more so than usual.  
  
"Headmaster," Snape said with the best manners he could muster. "These two violated our most sacred laws of secrecy."  
  
"Yes I know about the laws," Dumbledore said holding his hand up to stop Snape from talking. "You forget that I had a hand in writing most of them."  
  
"I guess we shall go get our things," Ron said sadly looking down at the floor. Gohan didn't know what to think about this.  
  
"Why, Mr. Weasly?" McGonagall questioned.  
  
"You are going to expel us, aren't you?" He said with a bit of curiosity leaking through.  
  
"No," She said plainly. "I'm afraid not today." Ron looked back at Gohan with a shocked look. They both thought they were done at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I must strain on the seriousness of the damage you caused. You will receive detention and I'll be writing to your parents, Mr. Weasly."  
  
Ron gulped. He would rather take on the whomping willow than his mother any day. Dumbledore approached Gohan's bed with a look of concern. He looked at the other two professors briefly. "I wish to have a word with Mr. Weasly and Mr.." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Potter." The two teachers nodded and left the wing. Dumbledore turned to Gohan, "Sorry about that Gohan, but I don't know your last name." He smiled.  
  
"It's Son." Gohan said. "Just call me Gohan though."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "What happened out there, Gohan?"  
  
"I.." Gohan thought to himself quickly. He didn't want Dumbledore to worry and the fact that he knew nothing about ki made Gohan rethink about what to tell him. "I guess I'm not used to riding in flying vehicles."  
  
"I see." Dumbledore responded. "Are you sure that is all?"  
  
"Yes," Gohan answered rather quickly.  
  
"Very well then. You two get some rest and unpack tomorrow morning. Madam Pomfry will make sure you are healed before you leave." With that Dumbledore left the room. Gohan felt guilty for lying to Dumbledore but he had no other choice.  
  
That night, Gohan slept in that bed in the Hospital Wing, suffering from the most vivid dream. A lone figure, sat on a throne of what looks to be bone. Its face was hidden but by the look of its hands alone, he was not human. Red skinned, sharp black finger nails, and sinister laugh was all that Gohan could see. The words Gohan heard before, the figure kept repeating.  
  
"Biding my time until the time is right." 


	8. Author's Note 3

Author's Note 3  
  
First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for all the delays. Working two jobs and going to summer session of college is starting to wear on me. I know you all are anxious to see what happens next, to see what Babidi has in store for Gohan and his friends, the return of Veg.(Shouldn't have said that LOL) and the source of this mysterious voice.  
  
If I don't get another chapter done by tomorrow, there will be one next week. I've been trying to get into more detail about my descriptions to get you to have a feel in what I see how that world is. It's hard to do when you get about 4 hours sleep a night. Luckily I am off next weekend and if I don't go on the trip I had planned, which with the way it looks like will fall through, I'll be able to spend more time on my writing.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I feel egotistical now though, I am a favorite with 6 people LOL!  
  
L8r  
  
Skratch1320 


	9. Chapter 6: New Year, New Teacher, and Ol...

Chapter 6: New Year, New Teacher, and Old Friends  
  
Gohan awoke the next morning by Ron, eager to get to breakfast. The two left the hospital wing and headed for the Gryffindor tower. Much to less surprise, it was already empty since almost everyone was in the dining hall at this time, all but one of course. Hermione immediately jumped up from the chair next to the fire, dropping the book from her lap. The look on her face showed concern as well as a little anger. She was definitely mad about what they did yesterday but was worried if they were all right. Hermione opened her mouth with her finger point in the air like she was about to scold them like she did all last year, but Ron interjected.  
  
"We had no other choice. The barrier was sealed and my parents were on the other side. Gohan and I got detention, but we didn't lose any points since it was before the year started. We are both fine. It was nothing that Madam Pomfry couldn't fix." Ron said, trying to calm her down, only to anger her more for interrupting.  
  
"I still think it was mighty stupid of you, and reckless. You could have endangered us all if."  
  
"Snape gave us that speech already. We know." Ron interrupted again. Hermione gave him a glare for doing it again.  
  
"Maybe telling you again will make it sink into your thick skulls."  
  
The two shared their glares for a moment until Gohan stepped into the crossfire. "It's good to see you again, Hermione, but if we don't get a move on, we'll miss breakfast. Come on Ron, we need to get dressed." The two boys made their way up the stairs, before entering the dorms, Gohan turned back to Hermione. "We'll be down shortly."  
  
The two walked into their dorm, to see their things already next to their bed and unpacked. They grabbed their uniforms and quickly dressed.  
  
"I can't believe her sometimes." Ron said aloud. "It's like the sister that no one wanted when she does this."  
  
"I know Mione can be a little strict sometimes, but that is only because she worries about us. We are her friends you know."  
  
They made their way back downstairs. Hermione was waiting with her book bag strapped over her shoulder. It looked to be ready to burst open at any moment. Before Gohan could give Ron the don't-say-anything-brash-to-tick- her-off-more look, it was too late.  
  
"Light load this year?" Hermione didn't say a word. Her glare just got more fixated on Ron.  
  
The sound of everyone's chatter could be heard all the way down at the other end of the corridor, gradually getting louder as the trio got closer. The smell of the food was around the whole campus that morning. They walked into see all their old classmates sitting at the Gryffindor table, along with some new faces. Ginny sat next to a few others that were sorted last night. She turned to see her brother enter the hall but quickly turned back, red in the face, when she saw Gohan.  
  
They walked along the table until they got to their usual seats. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were already there and done with their food. Each of them were holding a piece of parchment, reading it with a face of discomfort. Neville looked ghostly in the face like he was going to be executed.  
  
"Whatsup?" Ron said, sitting down in his chair. He tapped his finger on the table, spoke what he wanted to have, and a stack of ten pancakes appeared in front of him along with a small pitcher of maple syrup, a glass of pumpkin juice. "Why the long faces?"  
  
"It's the first two classes we have." Dean said before drinking the last of his juice.  
  
"It's double Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, both with Slytherin." Seamus finished with a sigh.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!?" Ron said. "Four hours with Malfoy and the rest of the goon squad not to mention, two hours with just Snape." Neville's head hit the table.  
  
Gohan tapped his finger onto the table, "Two stacks of pancakes with maple syrup, glass of pumpkin juice, oatmeal, eggs with the side of bacon, and a couple pieces of sausages." It appeared almost immediately before him. Hermione's eyes glanced over at the food in amazement, seeing all that food for one person. Gohan dug immediately in devouring everything on the plates before him. Most of the people at the table stopped to see Gohan eating. He had finished in half the time it took Ron with his. He leaned back; stretching one arm while the other scratched the back of his head. "That was good!"  
  
"Gohan, tell me something." Hermione spoke. "Where do you put all that?" Gohan's response was just a small chuckle.  
  
A loud shriek came from above as an old owl flew down from the window. It swooped down at the table and landed, face first, in front of Ron. A red envelope was held between its talon. Ron shook his head and said, "Bloody bird," under his breath as he grabbed the letter. He immediately realized what it was and his eyes widened.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Seamus said, smiling. "Weasley has gotten himself a Howler!" Everyone's attention reverted back down the table, this time looking at a scared Ron holding a red envelope. Students from other tables, especially the Slytherins, wanted a peek. Neville lifted his head up to see Ron.  
  
"You'd best open it Ron. It only gets worse if you don't." Neville said nervously. "I got one from my Gram once. It was horrible."  
  
Ron slowly opened the envelope. The letter inside pulled itself out and floated in front of Ron, transforming into a paper mouth. "RONALD WEASLEY!" It yelled, in Mrs. Weasley's voice, loud enough to fill the entire room, drowning out everything else. Ron leaned back away from it like it was about to attack him. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT CAR! YOUR FATHER IS UNDER INQUIRY AT WORK BECAUSE OF IT! IF YOU STEP ONE FOOT OUT OF LINE I WILL PULL YOU OUT OF SCHOOL AND THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" The mouth turned over to Ginny but spoke at a more calm, nicer tone. "Congratulations Ginny on getting into Gryffindor. Your father and I are proud of you." The mouth turned back at Ron and spat out its tongue before bursting into flames. Ron was left speechless in his seat.  
  
Later that morning, the Gryffindors met up in a familiar dungeon. Instead of a dramatic, barging entrance that Snape did their first year, he was instead, sitting at his altar. He gazed over everyone as they took their seats, giving a glare at Ron and Gohan. "If you haven't guessed by now, this is second year Potions. This class is longer than last year because of the fact that all the necessary skills you need to learn this year cannot be taught within a measly hour. Now, like last year, you will be partnered up. However, I will be doing the placing this time. Perhaps me doing so will entice a few of you to work harder and get a better grade, but I doubt it." He glanced over at Gohan. "Now, I've taken the liberty of creating the groups already, when I call your name, sit at the desk I point at."  
  
"Potter, Parkinson!" A wave of relief fell over Gohan as he heard that he didn't have to sit by Malfoy like he thought he was going to. He was for sure that Snape would place him next to Malfoy.  
  
"Granger, Malfoy!" And that he did since Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the table where Gohan was sitting.  
  
"Weasley, Bulstrode!"  
  
Snape continued on until the class was fully arranged with a boy/girl, Gryffindor/Slytherin combination at each table. Gohan and Malfoy exchange glares at one another. "Now since you are in your groups, remember that an average will be taken from both you and your partner, meaning if one fails, both of you fail."  
  
Class seemed to take forever for everyone. Fortunately since it was the first day, no labs were to be done, just straight note-taking. Gohan found it hard to concentrate on the subject, rather than he drifted into a slight daydream of when he will be able to train again.  
  
"Potter!" Snape sneered, jerking Gohan out of his daze. "What are Jobberknoll feathers used for?"  
  
Gohan thought for a minute and then answered, "It is used for most memory potions."  
  
Snape sneered, "Correct. Here I thought you weren't paying attention. Glad to see that you actually opened your book this time."  
  
It was an eternity before class was let out. Gohan had answered all of Snape's pop questions correctly, making him even angrier each time. It was bad enough that he took ten points from Gryffindor because Gohan's shoes were untied.  
  
"And how many times a week do we have that class?" Ron said run walking to the next class to get away from the Slytherins.  
  
"Every Monday." Hermione stated. "You would benefit from reading your schedule, Ron."  
  
"Well, I think once a week is too much for Potions. It should be once every thirty years, and even that is pushing it."  
  
"So I see someone did a little studying this summer besides me," Hermione said with a smile while glancing over to Gohan.  
  
"What can I say? Old habits are hard to break." Gohan said. "I read as much as I can when I couldn't sleep over at the Burrow. My mother always had me studying, every waking moment before I started to train with Piccolo and my father."  
  
Hermione stopped, "So you remember everything now? You remember your parents too?"  
  
"Most of it is back, I still have some blanks up in here," He rubbed his forehead that donned the scar. "But its pretty much all there now."  
  
"So why did you come back if you can remember who and what you are?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that, Hermione!?" Ron interrupted before Gohan could answer. "We are lucky to have him here, let alone lucky to be able to stand here if it weren't for him." Hermione lowered her head in shame.  
  
"It's okay Ron." Gohan said, trying to calm his friend down. He turned to Hermione and answered. "I came back for you and Ron. You two are the only real friends I have. Piccolo is my trainer and more or less now my surrogate father, but he knows nothing of what it means to be a human kid."  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you like I didn't want you here." Hermione said, lifting her head up slightly, revealing her teary eyes. "Its just odd that you still want to come back to the people who kept you away from the truth."  
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Dumbledore was just trying to protect me, I see that now. Besides, my mother always wanted me to get an education, but she never specified in what." Gohan winked.  
  
The three entered their next class. They took their seats. Ron and Gohan sat near Seamus, Dean, and Neville, while Hermione sat next to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Unlike before all the Gryffindors were on one side and all the Slytherins were on the other. Whispers filled the air, by both sides, as the same question roamed around, "Whom did they get to teach the course."  
  
Almost fifteen minutes after the bell for the beginning of class had past and still no teacher until the door to the office that was inside opened. All the girls smiled with glee and all the guys except a select two looked in awe as they saw their teacher at the door.  
  
Hercule Satan, donning his brown robes and white high collared cape, stepped through the doorway with his arms crossed, looking at the group of students. "Allow me to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." He spoke in a stern deep voice. He leaped up into the air, doing somersaults all the way down, and landed in a kneeling position. He stood up and pointed his thumb to himself, "Me." An applause commenced, much of the delight of Professor Satan. Gohan and Ron clapped just so they didn't look out of place with everyone else in the classroom.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." He tossed his cape off, leaving him in just his brown robes and white slacks. "Welcome to my class. Here I will teach you how to defend against that arts of the weak pansies, that is what I like to calm them, Ah Ha Ha." The class followed suit and laughed along with him, except for most the Slytherins and two Gryffindors.  
  
"Now let's get started." He turned to a covered cage placed onto his desk. "Under here are some of the insignificant threats the pansies have to offer." He unveiled the cage showing that it was filled with small blue creatures with bat-like wings and black beady eyes.  
  
"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus said aloud, "they aren't even considered a threat."  
  
"Oh do contraire my young pupil. They maybe nothing by themselves, but you get a group of them and it takes skill to stop them from causing havoc. Allow me to demonstrate." He quickly opened the cage and all the pixies flew out of the cage. Everyone in the room scrambled to get underneath their desk as the pixies began breaking things, pulling hair, and throwing objects.  
  
"Now to stop them you must show them whose boss!" Professor Satan yelled. "HEY YOU PIXIES, GET BACK IN THIS CAGE OR I SHALL PUMMEL YOU!" A few dozen pixies flew over to the professor and began poking and prodding him to utter annoyance. "I SAID GET BACK IN THE CAGE!"  
  
"Professor Satan, may I make a suggestion" Hermione said while trying to fight off the pixies around her. "I think it might be a good idea to use magical means of stopping them."  
  
Professor Satan quickly grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees. "I would if I could concentrate, but when this old battle wound, I got when I fought that last vampire, acts up, I am defenseless. I better head to my office to go take some medicine." He quickly left Hermione's side and scrabbled up the stairs while still holding his stomach. Oblivious that his wand was taken away by a pixie. Ron and Gohan got to Hermione in time to know a couple off her with their books.  
  
"Any ideas would be good right about now." Ron said.  
  
The pixie with the wand flew up to the top where a chain attached to a skeleton of a dragon was being held. It fired a spell and blew off the ring that kept it suspended. Underneath the skeleton, Pansy Parkinson was fighting more pixies off her as Malfoy left her side to get to the door. She heard the loud snap and looked up to see it falling. She was screaming with terror, as she couldn't move. Gohan saw this and reacted. He leaped from his spot and darted at Pansy faster than anyone could see. He grabbed her and took her out from underneath the skeleton just before hit landed. He let go of her in front of the door and darted back to his spot by Ron, hoping that he was too fast for anyone to see. Hermione grabbed her wand, pointed it into the air and yelled, "Immobilus!" The pixies seemed to be frozen in midair, floating like bubbles in the sky. Hermione put away her wand and smiled. Ron got up and looked at all the pixies floating.  
  
"Nice one Hermione!" He complimented.  
  
Pansy stared over at Gohan without him noticing since he was paying attention to the pixies as well. She wore a look of confusion as if she could have sworn she saw something that, to her, wasn't possible and highly unlikely. "Why would he save me, a Gryffindor saves a Slytherin, yeah right. I'm hallucinating." She said to herself.  
  
"Well this proves one thing." Gohan said to his friends. They both looked at him waiting for his explanation. "It's going to be an interesting year."  
  
Professor Satan peeked through the door, "Is it over yet?" 


	10. Chapter 7: It Begins

Chapter 7: It Begins  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts finally ended by the sound of the bell ringing throughout the castle, and not a moment too soon. After the pixies were locked back into their cage by Gohan, Ron, and Hermione, Professor Satan finally had got out of his office. He hid his cowardice by telling the class that he was looking for his custom made scroll that had the directions of his top secret move that even was kept secret from him unless he read it before using it. Sadly, all the girls bought it.  
  
"It's Hercule Satan!" Hermione said as the trio walked out of the class. "He is the most skillful Freelance Auror today. He's really done a lot. Today must be just a bad day."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said with a sarcastic tone. "Like every other day ending in Y."  
  
Gohan let out a chuckle from hearing his friend's comment, unaware that the girl, who he saved from injury by a falling dragon skeleton, was staring at him. Pansy walked next to Malfoy who looked like he owned the school, walking with his blonde hair slicked back and a permanent sneering grin upon his face. He looked over at Pansy to see her staring at the one person who he hated the most.  
  
"Disgusting, isn't he, that Potter?" He sneered. She quickly snapped her head to face him like she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. "He always comes out on top. Soon though, he will be dead last." He smiled.  
  
The students entered the dining hall for lunch. It was already filled with their other classmates. The trio's seats were awaiting them as per usual. It was an average lunch at Hogwarts, except that Pansy couldn't help but think to herself how she got out from underneath that skeleton and why she keeps thinking that Harry Potter has something to do with it. She'd occasionally sneak in a glance at the spiky haired boy; too inconspicuous for anyone to notice.  
  
"So, you two are coming to the library tonight with me for studying, right?" Hermione asked Ron and Gohan.  
  
"Can't Mione," Gohan said after taking a bite out of his burger. "Ron and I have detention tonight."  
  
"Bloody Hell," Ron sighed. "That is tonight, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't tell me you already forgotten, Ron?" Gohan chuckled. "I mean with your mom's howler and all."  
  
"It was a long time ago," Ron said, taking another bite out of his food.  
  
"It was this morning at breakfast!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What can I say? It was too traumatic for me to remember."  
  
SNAP  
  
A bright flash momentarily blinded the three. When Gohan's vision came back he saw a little blonde haired boy behind a camera that was big enough to cover most of his head.  
  
"Hello Harry!" The boy enthusiastically said. "I'm Colin Creevey. I'm a first year in Gryffindor!"  
  
Gohan grinned and shook the boy's hand, "Welcome to Gryffindor, Colin."  
  
Colin took back his hand after Gohan shook it and looked at it. He was in awe with one of those Oh-my-Merlin-Harry-Potter-shook-my-hand-and-called-me- by-my-first-name looks. He quickly ran to his group of friends to tell them the story without saying goodbye.  
  
"That kid has freak written all over him," Ron said while watching the boy talk to his friends like he just became Gohan's new best friend.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny walked by the three and said hello to Hermione and Ron. When she looked at Gohan, she just turned red like her hair and shuffled off to her friends that included Colin.  
  
"Looks like you are a popular one again, Mr. Potter." Chuckled Ron. "Wouldn't be surprised if they started a fan club after you."  
  
"Jealous?" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm jealous." Ron nodded sarcastically. "I've always wanted a group of midgets following me wherever I go, taking pictures of me eating, sleeping, doing homework, or even getting out of the bathroom."  
  
"Okay you two," Gohan interjected. "Let's try not to fight and have a quiet lunch before our next class."  
  
The rest of the day went on smoothly. Gohan felt great being back at Hogwarts, seeing all of his friends that he's been missing, and making new ones, even if most of the first years were a little too enthusiastic.  
  
Ron and Gohan went to Professor McGonagall's office after their last class. She gave them their designated placed to serve out their detentions. Ron was sent to Mr. Argus Filch, the school caretaker. He was a rough looking man with a personality of a stump. Always with him is his pet cat that he calls, Mrs. Norris. She is a gray and black cat with weird looking red eyes that almost seem to glow. Ron's job was polishing the trophies, which didn't seem that bad to him until he found out how much Filch was a perfectionist.  
  
Gohan wasn't so lucky, or so he thought. He was stuck with Professor Satan who had him sign autographs on pictures of him while fighting a creature with the pelvis and legs of a bird, and a torso of a woman.  
  
"I'm not a man who agrees with punching a woman, but with a Harpy, I make an exception." He laughed his annoying deep laugh when he explained what he wanted to Gohan.  
  
Gohan sat at the end of the desk where he was given a quill and a stack of pictures. The hours seemed to take years. After the first hundred pictures, his hand began to cramp from writing so much. After the second hundred, he lost feeling but still continued. He kept wondering to himself how Ron was doing with his job. It surely couldn't be worse than this.  
  
Gohan was dozing off due to boredom. He was about to fall asleep until Professor Satan opened his mouth. "How lucky you are to serve detention with me, Hercule Satan." He commented.  
  
"Oh God," Gohan sighed to himself. "Let the gloating begin."  
  
"I mean, there are others out there that would do anything to be this close to the legend that is I. Here in this room sits not one, but two legends. The two top wizards of this century, perhaps this millennia. I hope this year, Harry, I can teach you and fine-tune you skills and hopefully make you an Auror. Perhaps even one just as good as me."  
  
The first thing that popped into Gohan's mind was, "I could disintegrate you within a blink of an eye." He quickly discarded that violent thought and was just amazed how full of himself this man was.  
  
A cold sensation flowed up Gohan's back. His muscles felt like they were beginning to weaken again. He couldn't pinpoint the dark feeling he was sensing, it seem to come from all around him. Sweat starting to drop from his brow. He started to hear a sinister voice coming from behind him. "Biding my time until the time is right. It's time."  
  
"What is it, Mr. Potter?" Professor Satan asked.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Gohan looked back at the man. "Can you hear that voice?"  
  
"Voice?" Said Professor Satan in a confused tone. "Boy, I hear nothing."  
  
"It's going after someone." Gohan said. He got up from his seat with his legs feeling weak.  
  
"I think it's time for you to return to the tower for the night. You are getting delusional from the lack of sleep."  
  
He didn't have to tell Gohan twice. By the time he was finished, Gohan was out the door. He was running through the corridors, pushing himself even though his body didn't want to.  
  
"It's time. Who will be the first?" The dark voice rang throughout the castle. Gohan figured out where it could be and ran towards it, hoping to catch it before anyone gets hurt. He turned the corner and nearly ran into Ron and Hermione.  
  
"There you are!" Ron said.  
  
"You missed dinner, Gohan." Hermione said, catching her breath from being startled.  
  
"Did you two hear that?" Gohan said.  
  
"Hear what?" Ron asked.  
  
"You shall be the first. The first to die." The voice spoke again. Gohan's eyes widened and continued his pursuit to the source. Ron and Hermione followed their friend. 


	11. Chapter 8: Stones and Slugs

Chapter 8: Stones and Slugs  
  
Gohan's feet no longer touched the ground as he darted down the corridor with his friends following. The dark voice in his head ceased and his strength started to return. He didn't know what this feeling was.  
  
"Is this fear?" He thought to himself. "Why do I fear this voice?" He barreled further down the hallways. He left a white energy trail in his wake. Ron and Hermione followed, running as fast as they could but Gohan was no longer in their sites. He turned the corner to see the hallway's floor covered with water. He stopped in mid-flight, scanning the area to see if it was still here. His eyes came upon the wall and that is where his feet touched the water-covered floor. Painted on the wall was a saying, a saying that he didn't fully understand but somehow still feared. The same saying that was being repeated before.  
  
"BiDdInG My TiMe, UnTiL ThE TiMe Is RiGhT!"  
  
A cold chill ran down his spine from reading those words. Just the nature of the message was enough to make the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Gohan looked over at the torch handle to see something hanging. It was a statue of a cat, hanging by its tail. It wasn't moving. Gohan then noticed that the message was written in red, the same red as the color of blood. Ron and Hermione finally appeared around the corner. The two approached their friend who was staring at the message. Hermione gasped at the sight and Ron mouth opened.  
  
"That's Mrs. Norris!" Ron said looking at the cat. "That's Filch's cat, or at least it looks a lot like her."  
  
"She's been petrified." Hermione said. "What could have done that?"  
  
"I don't know." Gohan said as he approached the statue. A mass group of students started to come from both ends of the corridor. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by an entourage of students gasping at the horrific sight. Colin was about to take a picture but an older Gryffindor placed his hand over his camera.  
  
"What's going on!" yelled a grungy voice from behind one of the masses of students. A gangly looking man with a long grayish brown hair that was no where near neat and clean came through. "What happened here?" The man asked Gohan, looking at him with a sneer that rivaled Snape's. He looked up at the torch to see the petrified cat.  
  
"M-M-Mrs. Norris!?" He stuttered as he ran to his cat. He placed his fingers on her head and felt that it was nothing but pure stone. He looked back at Gohan with a look of hatred in his eye. "What did you do to my cat?"  
  
"Nothing, I -," Gohan shook his head to the man. He grabbed Gohan by the collar.  
  
"I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you done to my cat!" He was trembling with anger. Before either of them could act, another voice carried from behind the other mass of students.  
  
"Argus!" said an older voice that seemed to carry a mystical power within itself. Everyone looked to see Dumbledore arrive with Snape and McGonagall at his side followed by Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, and Madam Pomfrey . Professor Satan approached from the same side Filch came through. Dumbledore stopped once he saw the message. "Everyone is to return to their dormitories, immediately." He said with a very potent seriousness in his voice. Everyone turned and began walking. Gohan, Ron, and Hermione tried to leave with the rest of their house. "Everyone but you three," Dumbledore finished.  
  
The trio stopped and faced Dumbledore. When everyone left, Filch began his rant again. "He murdered my cat!"  
  
"I didn't. I swear, Professor." Gohan stated.  
  
"Headmaster," Snape spoke up. "If I may incline that perhaps, Mr. Potter and his cohorts are just simply, at the wrong place at the wrong time?" He continued as he approached the three, "although, I didn't see Mr. Potter at dinner time, which is unusual."  
  
"That is my fault," Professor Satan said. "He was helping me with some documents and I just let him go when I realized how late it was. Too bad it wasn't sooner or perhaps I could have stopped whatever did this."  
  
"That is why Ron and I were looking for him," Hermione added. "We found him when he said." She looked at Gohan with a confused look. Gohan look back and then spoke.  
  
"When I said that I wasn't hungry," he turned back to Snape. "We were going back to the tower when we found Mrs. Norris.  
  
Snape sneered and turned back to Dumbledore who also added, "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."  
  
"My cat has been murdered; I demand to see some punishment!" Filch yelled.  
  
"Mrs. Norris is not dead, but petrified, so it seems." Dumbledore stated. "Mrs. Sprout, Madam Pomfrey , would you please have a look at Mrs. Norris and take her to the infirmary."  
  
"Yes, Professor," They both acknowledged and walked up to the stone cat. Madam Promfry looked at every inch of Mrs. Norris. "This is very odd indeed. I've never seen anything petrified like this before. Its like she was originally made of stone."  
  
"Mandrakes are used for things like this. Unfortunately it will be several weeks before I can make a proper batch." Sprout added.  
  
"Whatever you must do," Dumbledore nodded. "You three may return to your dormitory."  
  
The trio left the scene as they saw Pomfrey , Sprout, and Filch, carrying Mrs. Norris down to the hospital wing. They were some distance away before they started speaking again.  
  
"This is very strange," Hermione said as she walking up front into the room of moving stairs. The three went up the set of stairs that led to the Gryffindor tower. She stopped and turned to the other two. Ron was right behind her followed by Gohan. "You start hearing voices and then we find Mrs. Norris, turned to stone."  
  
"Do you think I should have told Dumbledore about the voices?" Gohan said with concern.  
  
"Are you nuts!?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron's right," Hermione interrupted him before anything else could escape from his mouth. "Even in the Wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good thing." She turned back and they went up the stairs towards the tower.  
  
Everyone had their opinion on what happened when the next day arrived. Gohan had no time to keep up with the gossip, today was his first Quidditch practice, according to the note that was just delivered. The Gryffindor team walked out of the tower with their broomsticks in hand. It had been a while since Gohan faked his riding skills but since almost all of Gryffindor knew his secret, he knew that he wouldn't be in trouble if something were to happen.  
  
"I've created a whole new plan for our practice sessions," Wood said with his heavy Irish accent while leading his team to the courtyard of the castle. "We are going to train harder, longer, and more often during the week." Wood looked up to see that the Slytherin team had the same motive as them, heading toward the Quidditch pitch as well. "What the bloody hell!?" Wood approached the leader of the group of Slytherins, "What are you doing Flint? I booked the pitch for Gryffindor, today."  
  
"Easy, Wood. I got a note." Flint reached behind him, pulled out a scroll and handed it to Wood.  
  
Ron and Hermione both were sitting in the courtyard when the two teams met up. Ron immediately got up, "Uh oh, looks like there maybe some trouble." The two approached the teams to hear what was going on.  
  
Wood read the note aloud, "I, Severus Snape, leader of Slytherin house have given the Slytherin Quidditch team special privileges for the Quidditch pitch to train their newest member of the team to fill the role of the Seeker." Wood handed back the note without rolling it up. "You have a new Seeker? Who?"  
  
Malfoy walked from behind the rest of the team. "Malfoy!?" Gohan said with a mixture of confusion and shock.  
  
"That's right," He sneered at his rival. "And that isn't all that is new for the team." He laid his polished black broom handle on his shoulder. Everyone noticed that the whole team had one.  
  
"Those are Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones! How did you get those?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"A gift from my father," Draco stated. "See, my father isn't afraid to purchase the best."  
  
"Least, the Gryffindor's didn't have to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione said back at Draco.  
  
His grin became a look of disgust as he walked over to Hermione. "No one asked you, you filthy little mudblood."  
  
Hermione's face frowned and her mouth dropped a little with a quiver. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." Ron stated with the utmost seriousness. He pulled out his wand and yelled, "Eat Slugs!" a green blast erupted at the end of the wand on Ron's end, striking him. He was thrown back several feet. Gohan and Ron followed by the rest of the Gryffindor team came to Ron's side. Ron got up onto his knees with his mouth puffed out like he had his mouth full. His color went to a green tint.  
  
"Ron, you alright?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Say something!" Hermione said with concern and impatience. Ron opened his mouth only to have a slug be ejected onto the ground. A bright flash and a snap meant that Colin was behind them.  
  
"Cool!" He said "Hey Harry, can you turn it around?"  
  
"No Colin, Move." Gohan said sternly, getting his friend up onto his shoulder. "Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do." Hermione nodded and they headed towards Hagrid's hut. Gohan stopped and glared at Malfoy. "I'll see you on the field."  
  
"Can't wait." Malfoy said. 


	12. Author's Note 4

Hey all,  
  
I just wanted to give a shout out to everyone for the outstanding reviews. Thanks for being patient with me. Just for you to know that I got a schedule change coming soon. I will no longer be working my night shift job after the 22nd. I had to stop working one of my jobs because classes start that following week and I need time to work on my studies plus the fact that my other job pays more and willing to work around my classes.  
  
Anyways, I just received the biggest review in Fanfiction.net history LOL j/k. More or less, it is a cry out for more explanations or plot fixing wish I can understand whole heartedly. So lets get started on the explaining, shall we?  
  
First, I am a Dragon Ball Z/GT fanatic. You could ask me any question pertaining to any episodes/movies of those series and I will most likely get them right without a second guess. As for Dragon Ball, I never really got into it. Mainly because Z was far more action packed and second, other than Goku, none of my favorite characters pertain to the older series. So as for the history of the Ox-King, I have no clue where he came from, to me, he is just the father of Chi Chi, and grandfather of Gohan.  
  
Second, as for Gohan's age, now I'll admit that I perhaps may have made some inconsistencies in my stories. Here is my assumption, which also seems sensible with the series itself. Beginning of Dragon Ball Z, Gohan was 4. Already he was an exceptionally bright kid if you remember "Arrival of Radditz." After the year of training with Piccolo, he turned 5 when they fought Nappa. The Namek/Frieza Saga took another year to get there and deal with them which made him 6. He turned 7 during the Garlic Jr. Saga, and when they met Future Trunks. The training before the Android Saga was 3 years which made him 10 when they were to face them. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber (or for you avid anime watchers, The Room of Spirit and Time) aged him another year which made him 11 when he fought Cell. When he started school and went into the Buu Saga, he was 18.  
  
Now where my story takes off is first, totally AU. I had to do it to make the two worlds intertwine better because why would the Z fighters have to worry about a normal HP wizard when they themselves can disintegrate a planet just by flexing if they wish. Gohan was 4 when Goku and the rest died by Cell. He was already head locked into books by his mother like the original which is why when he got his memory back; he got his old habits back as well. Everyone knows that Gohan has an inner strength that is unimaginable and yes I did make it really dramatic for him "destroying" Cell, but it wasn't Perfect Cell...I've said too much, next subject.  
  
Speaking of Cell, he was created by Babidi in my story, and not Dr. Gero, (the fun with AUs). And Cell is Voldemort, given that name by Babidi who in fact is a Dark Wizard from the school of Hogwarts. I'm not going into the past of Babidi, Vegeta, or whomever because it really doesn't belong in a story that revolves around Gohan. Its sort of like how a movie or story gets published, there are some things that you have to cut, because they have no real meaning to what is going on. Basically that is why I didn't talk too much about the past.  
  
Even though I understand where you are coming from about Chi Chi and Ox- King being interwoven more into the HP universe, Gohan is Half-Sayian. He has no magic ability what so ever. The reason he was sent to Hogwarts is so Dumbledore could learn more about the Sayians. The reason why Gohan came back is because of his friends. Besides, I personally would rather have the ability to Kamahameha than to Expelliarmus, any day.  
  
So, Greta, I hope that I've cleared up a few things for you and whomever out there that may have been wondering the same stuff. If you still are confused, feel free to email me but don't try to weasel any info about the upcoming chapters or stories because it won't work. As much as I would love to tell everyone what I have installed, I mustn't. I thank you for your time in reading my story and for writing the review.  
  
Now I know the last chapter was a little, okay a lot, like the book but like I said in the first story, it has to be done. Harry Potter Universe is the base of the story and DBZ is that catalyst that gets injected to get everything flowing. (I hope that analogy made sense cause I'm too tired to think of another one LOL). I have the next one planned out to write, just gotta get time to do so, which that will be this Wednesday or Thursday night at my night job. Until then, I'll chat with everyone later. For more info go to Yahoo groups and join the HPZ group! If you need a link, send me an email.  
  
L8r  
  
Skratch1320 


	13. Chapter 9: Mudbloods and Succor Punches

Chapter 9: Mudbloods and Succor Punches  
  
Hermione ran up to Hagrid's door, banging on it rapidly. Hagrid quickly opened the door to his hut and occupied the doorway with his massive body. He peered onto the young witch with an inquisitive look.  
  
"'Mione, what in blazes?" Hagrid looked behind her to see Gohan holding Ron up with Ron's arm over his shoulder. Ron's head faced down and his color was less than healthy. "What appened Harry?"  
  
"We'll explain inside," Once Gohan said that, Ron vomited up another slug, the same size as last. Slimed oozed from the bottom of his lip to the slug. Hermione had to turn away before she lost her breakfast. "You think you can help?"  
  
"Aye, get him inside before 'e upchucks enough to invade me garden." The massive man stepped aside to let the three in. Gohan sat Ron down on the bench against the wall. Hermione sat on the other side of him as Hagrid handed him a bucket. "'Ere, this is about the best ting to use. Like any other 'angover, we're gonna hafta wait it out."  
  
Ron threw up another one into the bucket. Hermione rubbed his back trying to comfort him while looking away. "Who did Ron want to curse anyways?"  
  
"Malfoy," Ron gasped before he continued his illness.  
  
"Should've known." Hagrid sighed. "What did he do to tick 'em off?"  
  
"He called Hermione a name." Gohan said looking over at Hermione. She got up and walked into the middle of the room, looking away from everyone to hide her tears that were forming.  
  
"He called me a mudblood." She said hiding her quivering lip.  
  
Hagrid gasped, "He did what? That 'ittle bastard."  
  
"What does it mean?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It's a nasty name for someone whose parents aren't magic users, someone who is muggle born, some like me." Hermione sniffed.  
  
"'nd it's a bunch of dragon shit if I've ever 'eard of," Hagrid ranted. "See 'Arry, some wizarding families 're a bunch of uptight arseholes that think they're better than everyone else, cuz they are what they call, pureblood. Funny ting to know is that every wizard family line has or had a muggle in it at one point or en'nother. To think that there isn't a spell out there that our 'Mione couldn't do." Hagrid wiped the tears off away with his oversized hand, very gently. "Dontcha dare let it get to you, 'Mione. Dontcha give it another thought."  
  
Hermione smiled still with teary eyes. Ron broke the brief silence by vomiting two slugs at once. He looked up from the bucket with his face still sickly as before, "I'm feeling a little better." His head went back into the bucket after saying that.  
  
Hagrid just nodded his head to the young sick wizard. "Better out than in, they say."  
  
Two weeks had past since the day of Ron's slug sickness. Almost everyone had forgotten about the bloody message and the petrified cat. Gohan hadn't heard the voice again since that night as well.  
  
"So, you ready for the first game this Saturday?" Ron asked as Gohan got into the bottoms of his training gi.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said. "I'm thinking about not catching the snitch so fast this time and actually see how well we do again those Slytherins. I honestly think we could mop the floor without me even catching it."  
  
"Those Slytherins aren't even going to touch you guys." Ron said confidently.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Ron got up off the chair and walked over to the door. He opened and Hermione walked right in. "Well, come in. We are all naked and would love to have an audience." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, giving him a look. "For once could you not be such a prat." Hermione walked the rest of the way in, towards Gohan. "I see Piccolo and you are training tonight."  
  
Gohan finished tying his boots and grabbed the top part of his training gi. "Yeah, he says I've been slacking a little so tonight he wants to hit it hardcore."  
  
"Man," Ron interjected. "You think that there is anyway that I can watch you two train?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron." Gohan shrugged. "We get pretty intense and its not uncommon to see a mountain rip apart."  
  
"WICKED!" Ron exclaimed. "You have to let us watch! Just once!"  
  
"We?" Hermione said. "Why did you say we? You are not inclining that I go with you to see this?"  
  
"Come on 'Mione. Don't tell me that you aren't the least bit interested to see what out friend does to train?"  
  
"It does interest me, but-"  
  
"There ya go. Gohan you gotta let us watch one night."  
  
"Wait," Hermione interjected. "But I am worried about it being dangerous."  
  
"Listen. I'll ask Piccolo since it is really up to him to allow spectators. I seriously doubt he will let you watch us but I will go ahead and ask. Don't get too hopeful, Ron." Gohan explained. Ron nodded anxiously. "I gotta run. I'll be back before dawn." With that, Gohan opened the window and flew out into the night. He flew past the countryside where Hogwarts resided.  
  
Piccolo stood midair in a lone valley of rock and rugged terrain. The air was dry and cold but when you are a Namek, these human things don't faze you. His eyes were shut in concentration and his cape flowed to his left side, with the gentle breeze. He opened his eyes and turned his head over to his left side and peered over his should into the dark horizon. Within a few moments he saw a white light that twinkled like a star. The light grew with each passing moment until it got close enough for him to see that it was Gohan generating that light. Gohan stopped before him and the glow left as quickly as it came.  
  
"You're late," Piccolo said as he turned around to face the young Half- Sayian. His cape covered most of his arm and chest. He donned his matching white turban, purple training gi and orange shoes as he always did.  
  
"Sorry about that. Ron and Hermione kept me longer than expected." Gohan said while rubbing the back of his head. Before he could react, Piccolo's fist pressed against his stomach. Piccolo followed by an elbow to Gohan's back, sending him plummeting into the rocky ground below. The sound of the impact rolled throughout the valley and shook the ground below.  
  
"No more talk, we are hear to train. You should have been ready for that." Piccolo yelled towards the pile of rock where Gohan was underneath. He grabbed his turban and shoulder wraps and took them off. "You're slipping Gohan and I won't allow that."  
  
The ground began to shake violently, more than before. Rocks, boulders, and debris of all sizes began to lift on their own. It didn't take long for the all of it to move away to reveal Gohan standing there, staring straight at Piccolo with his elbows against his waist and his fists out. Piccolo stared back and yelled, "I want you are your fullest!"  
  
It didn't take Piccolo to say it twice when Gohan let out a yell. His energy flowed outward like a bomb was let off. The shockwave moved all the debris away, making the surrounding land flat. A golden light encompassed him and flowed like fire. Gohan's hair waved into the wind of the energy being released. It shined a bright gold before settling to the blonde color. His eyes turned the sharpest blue. In a thought, Gohan vanished and appeared in front of Piccolo. "I'm ready." He said sternly.  
  
The night went on as the valley was turned into a flat by the two's training. A couple of hours before done, Piccolo had stopped the training for the night. Black scuff marks and torn pieces of his gi showed that their training was more than just intense. Gohan powered down, letting his hair and eyes go back to their natural state. Both of them were out of breath.  
  
"Your lack of training showed tonight, Gohan." Piccolo said as he put on his cape and turban. "Either that or you are holding back."  
  
"I'm not holding back," Gohan said defensively. "I'm giving it my all, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Well then we need to catch you up." Piccolo raised his hand. A yellow light shot out of his hand and encompassed Gohan's gi. When the light dissipated, Gohan's gi was repaired. "You will train in that until it becomes light to you."  
  
Gohan sighed from the weighted that his new gi had. It was much more than his old one. "How much weight is this?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Piccolo said. "You are to wear that to and from training as well. Now go get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow. Oh and here."  
  
Piccolo handed Gohan a small bean. Gohan didn't need an explanation on what it was. He knew that his energy will be replenished once he ate it. The two departed and even at full power, Gohan struggled with his new gi. He returned to the tower that was filled with his three roommates that were sound asleep. He crept in and took off the heavy gi. When it landed it shook the whole floor as well as made a loud crash that woke up almost everyone in the room, all but Ron. Gohan stood in his boxers looking embarrassed at a grumpy Seamus and Dean. "Sorry," he whispered before he got into his bed and fell asleep.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A globe stood surrounded by a shroud of darkness. Next to it was a small frail being with buggy eyes and a dark yellow skin town. He peered into the ball with a wicked grin. A door opened to reveal another entering the room. The figure again stood outside the light. "You called for me, Lord Babidi?"  
  
"Yes I did," said Babidi. "I want you to give our friend a wake up call this weekend at the game."  
  
"Master," the man gasped in a nervous tone. "He's not ready; he needs more energy before he can be let out of the Chamber."  
  
"Imbecile!" Babidi yelled as he squinted at the figure. "Don't you think I already know about this? I want him out only to give the brat a scare and then he will go back to sleep until I call upon him again. Now go and do as I say and do not question me again!"  
  
"Yes my lord, I apologize," said the figure. He exited the room through the same door he entered, still as only a shadow. Babidi stood their peering at an image of a sleeping Gohan.  
  
"You will know the meaning of fear, and with that, it will end you." 


	14. Chapter 10: That's No Bludger

Chapter 10: That's no Bludger  
  
The chanting of the two teams' supporters filled the area surrounding the Quidditch pitch. "GRYF-FIN-DOR!"; "SLY-THER-IN!" The two competed to drown each other out.  
  
Oliver Wood stood in the middle of his teammates that encircled him. His confidence was high as he talked about the strategy he wanted to use this game. "We have this game, team. We won last year cause of Harry's quick catch. Now let's see if we can do this with our skill." He looked at Gohan before continuing. "Harry, don't catch the Snitch unless you see Malfoy going after it or until I give you the go ahead." Gohan nodded in response. "Okay team, let's do this!"  
  
Up in the Gryffindor stands, sat Ron and Hermione, awaiting the arrival of their house's team and their best friend playing. "How long do you think it will take before Gohan finds the Snitch?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"About three seconds if you ask me." Ron said while chuckling. "I would say that this will be a good game but we already know the outcome."  
  
"Don't get over zealous there Ron. Something may still happen in Slytherin's favor." Hermione said. "By the way, where is Ginny?"  
  
"Dunno, haven't seen her all day now that you mentioned it." Ron looked down the stand to see Colin taking photos of the field from up high. "Oi, Colin! Have you seen my sis?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah. She said she wasn't feeling well so she stayed back at the tower." Colin replied.  
  
"Odd," Ron said. "Ginny rarely missed the opportunity to see Quidditch. Even more odd since the boy she has a serious crush over is playing."  
  
"Should we go back and check on her?" Hermione asked condescendingly. The players from both teams had taken to the field and then to the air on their broomsticks after she said that. The captains met up in the center, being circled by other members of their respected team. The referee had just waked onto the green and approached the chest. The cheer from each stand has increased dramatically.  
  
"Nah," Ron spoke up. "She'll be fine for now. I'll check on her later."  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year!" Lee Jordan spoke loudly with the Sonorus spell to increase his volume. "We are starting this year off with a bang by rekindling the two rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
The game started as soon as the Bludgers, Quaffle, and Snitch were out of the box. Flint had taken first possession of the Quaffle and made his way to the goal. Slytherin's new brooms made it almost impossible for the Gryffindors to keep up. Gohan was the only one able to keep up but he held back not to interfere with Wood's plan.  
  
By the time Gryffindor had made a goal, Slytherin was up by five goals giving them a forty point head start. Malfoy kept shadowing Gohan as if he was waiting for him to spot it first then try to out maneuver and fly him.  
  
"What's wrong, Potter!" Malfoy yelled from behind. "Can't keep up to us now since we got our new toys and you have that worthless closet broom?" Gohan glared at Malfoy just in time to see an oncoming Bludger heading his way. He ducked just in time for it to pass right over his head. "Watch out, Potty, don't want you to lose a head or anything even though that would be an improvement."  
  
Gohan felt something strange coming from the castle. He hadn't felt this feeling in a while, since the night of the message actually. He looked back towards the castle but his concentration was distracted when he heard the roar of the crowed as Gryffindor made another goal.  
  
In the shadows of the castle, a figure emerged and raised his hand into the sunlight, showing his pinkish red skin and long black fingernails. The rest of the figure's body remained hidden in the shadow. From the fingertip, emerged a ball of energy the size of a Bludger. It was quickly set out to the Quidditch field. A sinister low toned laugh followed its release as the figure's hand was placed back to his side.  
  
Gohan looked back at the castle to see a light emitting from one of the tower's bases. He sensed that it wasn't a light and quickly moved out of the path of the energy ball. It curved upward into the sky. Oliver flew into Gohan's view. "Careful Harry!" Wood didn't see the ball come back at Gohan and the tip of his brook was immediately disintegrated. The energy ball flew after Gohan as he started flying away. It followed every turn, every move that Gohan made.  
  
"That Bludger has been tampered with, I'd tell ya!" Hagrid said, looking through his binoculars. "Its fellowing 'Arry move fer move."  
  
"I'll get rid of it." Ron said, pointing his broken wand at Gohan.  
  
Hermione quickly moved Ron's wand down away from Gohan's direction, "NO!" she yelled. "Even with a proper wand it would be too risky. You could hit Gohan!" Ron nodded. "Hagrid, can I see your binoculars for a moment?"  
  
"Sure ting, Mione." Hagrid gave her his binoculars from around his neck. She peered through looking at Gohan and the ball that followed him. She quickly looked over at Ron with a worried look. "I don't think that's a Bludger, Ron. Bludgers don't glow."  
  
"What!?" Ron said, taking a look for himself.  
  
Gohan couldn't shake the energy ball. It slowly gained on him and he was trying his hardest not to send a counter blast. He tried to get it into the ground by climbing high in the air and then shooting straight down towards the ground. He pulled up right before almost crashing and like he hoped, the energy ball collided with the ground.  
  
Malfoy flew above him, taunting, "What's the matter Potty? Problems with a bludger?"  
  
At this point, Gohan didn't care. He forgot about the idea Wood had at the beginning the game. He started searching for the Snitch. He spotted just as the energy ball ripped up from the ground. He took off for the Snitch with Malfoy beside him and the ball closely behind. Malfoy pushed and kicked at Gohan, who was ignoring the sneering blonde Slytherin for the real danger that was behind him.  
  
"You can't beat me Potter. You are outclassed." Malfoy sneered as he gained on the Snitch. The Snitch veered down underneath the pitch where the support beams were placed for the stands. The two continued to follow the golden Snitch. As Malfoy got closer to the Snitch, the energy ball got closer to Gohan. He swatted at it with a close fist and sent it upward into the field. The pain in his hand didn't affect him. Gohan looked at were it was going and realized that it was heading right for one of the stands occupied. He had little time to act so he vanished, reappeared in front of Malfoy and captured the Snitch before Malfoy could even blink. He then vanished and reappeared in front of the stands. Malfoy was awestruck enough that he didn't realize the beam in front of him until it was too late.  
  
Gohan appeared in front of the stands just in time to take the blast in the arm. A loud boom shocked everyone at the pitch. Cloud covered him briefly until he fell out the bottom. Red smoke trails came from his body as he plunged toward the ground. The golden Snitch was still tightly in his hand. Right before he landed on the ground, he heard the words from a familiar girl's voice "Winguardium Leviosa!" and he stopped in midair. The last thing Gohan heard before blacking out was "HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" by Lee Jordan.  
  
Gohan awoke an hour later in the hospital wing. His arm was bandaged up and still tender from the impact. Ron and Hermione were right beside him of course. Gohan looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Thanks," he said.  
  
"For what?" Hermione said confused.  
  
"For not letting me fall onto the ground." Gohan explained. "It was you, right?"  
  
"I was on the other side of the pitch when you fell, Gohan. How could I have?"  
  
"Then if it wasn't you, who was it?" Gohan asked. Both her and Ron shrugged. 


	15. Chapter 11: What Dreams May Come

Chapter 11: What Dreams May Come  
  
Gohan walked down the deserted corridor towards the Gryffindor tower. He kept on looking for any signs of anyone else for it was just midday and yet no one was around. He got to the Fat Lady to see her standing wide open and the portal revealed to the world. He cautiously walked in only to have the portal slam shut as soon as he entered. Gohan's gut felt like it was turning upside down. He felt the presence that has weakened him before all around him like the castle was bathed in it. The common room was poorly lit; the only source of light was from the lit fireplace. The flame shot outward towards Gohan briefly followed by a voice from behind him.  
  
"Gohan!" said a stern voice that seemed familiar to him. He looked over at the direction in which it came from. The person walked into the light, showing his orange and blue apparel. His black spikey hair was standing straight up on one side while the other laid again his head.  
  
"F-f-father!?" Gohan said, awestruck. It has been forever to him since he last saw his father in the flesh. Tears came quickly to his eyes.  
  
"Yes son. It is me." Goku said, still with half his body in the shadow of the fire light. Gohan ran towards his dad only to be struck in the cheek by Goku's backhand. The force along was just enough to push Gohan to the side and on to the ground were he quickly looked back at his dad, holding his face. "You think I want you near me after you let me die!?"  
  
"But..I" Gohan cried.  
  
"Honestly Gohan, how could you?" Said another voice from the shadow, this time it was female. Chi Chi appeared next to her husband, glaring at their only son who was in tears on the floor. "And to think that he used to be our son. That I carried him within me."  
  
"You," Gohan cried with full fledge tears and a quivering bottom lip. "You're not real. You can't be."  
  
"Pathetic," Came Piccolo's voice in front of Gohan. He looked forward to see his mentor standing over him with a look of total disgust. "I don't see why I even bothered training the likes of you."  
  
"Least you don't have to share the same room with him. His snoring along with his stench is enough to drive you insane," said Ron as he came from the direction that Gohan came in.  
  
"And don't forget his table manners are equivalent to a pig in clothing." Hermione added appearing next to Ron.  
  
Gohan stood up in the center of being surrounded on three sides by the ones that he loved most dearly, yet they curse at him and his very existence. "You can't be real. All of you can't be."  
  
A sinister laughter ran throughout the shadows. Suddenly Gohan looked up to see a face that he only saw once and that was at his demise. He quickly jumped out of the way from the oncoming attack as the green creature landed with its fist pummeled into the ground. It stood up, glaring its red eyes at Gohan.  
  
"It can't be," Gohan said with fright. Everyone had walked behind the green creature. The fire revealed the black spots that covered his body. Its wings were closed as his tail laid on the ground behind him.  
  
"What is the matter, Gohan? Surprised to see me?" Voldemort said. "Master Babidi will be most pleased when I bring your dead body back, but there won't be anything left of it when I do finish you off."  
  
Fear quickly changed to rage has Gohan glared back at his nemesis. He let out a yell and quickly changed into the blonde hair, blue eyed, Super Sayian. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get!" The golden light that radiated around him was enough to fill the room, seeing the others standing behind Voldemort, all with sadistic grins.  
  
"Lets make this slow and painful." Voldemort said while powering up with the same golden glow as Gohan. Goku transformed into a Super Sayian as well. Piccolo's ki increased to generate a white aura around him. Gohan's eyes had widened, he did not expect to see his mentor and father join in the fray.  
  
CRASH  
  
Gohan flew out the side of the tower as he was punched through the brick walls. He flew a distance before Voldemort appeared above him and landed an elbow into his stomach. Gohan plummeted towards the ground only to be soccer kicked in the back by Piccolo. He soared over to Goku, who then grabbed Gohan by the leg and underarm and sent his knee to Gohan's spine. Gohan yelled from the excruciating pain that he was feeling. Goku whispered to him, "This is nothing compared to what I went through cause of your failure. You deserve this you bastard."  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth so that he couldn't cry out any longer. He slipped out of Goku's grasp and kicked him in the face. Goku was merely stunned by the boy's increase in strength when backed into a corner, but it still didn't faze him enough. He lunged at Gohan, sending punch after punch, kick after kick. "You are NOT MY FATHER!" Gohan yelled after landing another punch on Goku. It was enough to send him backwards, away from him. Piccolo threw another kick at Gohan's abdomen only to be blocked. Gohan quickly acted and grabbed the Namek's leg and threw him into Goku. The two were thrown into the ground.  
  
"You can fight after all," Voldemort said with his orange mouth showing his two fangs. He vanished only to appear right in front of Gohan. He grinned evilly when Gohan gained the look of shock from his speed. "You are still nothing compared to me." He puched the boy in the stomach and then flew downward toward the ground with Gohan's ankle in his grasp. He threw the Half-Sayian into the ground, creating a crater in the shape of his body.  
  
Gohan climbed out of the crater and lunged back at Voldemort, only to take a blast from behind. "And to think that the diluted blood in your veins is half Sayian." Vegeta said as Gohan fell back down onto the ground. He was already transformed into a Super Sayian. "I guess you are just like the mudbloods of Hogwarts, worthless and pathetic."  
  
Gohan landed face down. It felt like every muscle in his body was torn and burning as his bones ached from within. He found the energy to get up but didn't have enough to stand up straight or defend himself. He glanced up to see that now he was surrounded on all four sides. "I think its time to end our game, fellas." Voldemort ordered.  
  
He clasped his hands together with his palms outward and fingers clenched and brought them back to his otherside while still facing Gohan. Goku followed the same stance. Piccolo placed his first two fingers of his right hand next to his forehead, and Vegeta outstretched his arms before bringing them together, pointing at Gohan.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!" "FINAL FLASH!"  
  
All four yelled out their attacks in unison at their target. The four beams collided with him causing to scream in agony. He felt as every piece of his being was being ripped away by the energy attacks. The pain was nothing in comparison from what he had went through before. He knew it was for real, but he didn't know how. You don't feel pain like this in a dream.  
  
Fortunately for Gohan, he was wrong when he woke up screaming, covered in sweat and blood. Even though it was just a dream, his wounds were quite real. He gripped his stomach in one arm; it felt like his ribs were broken. He laid his head back on his pillow and tried not to move more than he had to. Luckily he was still in the hospital wing so that he didn't have to go far for medical attention, just had to wait for Madam Pomfry to wake up.  
  
Gohan couldn't sleep. His vivid dream kept him from it. Every time he tried to close his eyes, he would see his father slapping him or Piccolo attacking him. Their words were etched into his head. Gohan didn't understand why he was hurt though. How could a dream do so much damage?  
  
The doors burst opened as four people entered the wing. Two of them, one being Snape and the other being McGonnagal, were carrying what seemed to be a statue of some kind, while being followed by Madam Pomfry and Professor Dumbledore. "Dear Merlin, another attack?"  
  
"Yes, Madam." Dumbledore acknowledged. "Colin Creevy. He was found outside around the pitch."  
  
Gohan stayed still and quiet to hear every word that the adults had to say. "He's just like Mrs. Norris. It's like he was carved out of stone."  
  
"It is what I have feared." Dumbledore sighed. "The Chamber has been opened again."  
  
"What does that mean, Albus?" asked a frightened Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"It means that Hogwarts is no longer safe, for anyone." Dumbledore said.  
  
"OH MY!" Madam Promfry said aloud. She was looking over at Gohan and saw that his condition had worsened dramatically. Gohan was fighting consciousness now, for some reason hearing all what had happened along with the pain had drained him. "What happened, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Bad Dream," was the only two words he could say before he blacked out. This time he did not dream of his family and friends, or his enemies. He just heard a sinister voice repeat, "You will come to know the true meaning of fear." 


	16. Chapter 12: A Friend Among Enemies

Chapter 12: A Friend Among Enemies  
  
"I know it was you, Pansy," said Millicent Bulstrode, using her bulldoggish looks and beefy size to try and intimidate Pansy in confessing. "I saw you do it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" snapped Pansy. It seemed that Millicent's tactics were not working as planned.  
  
"Don't play games with me, Parkinson." Millicent's anger rose as well as her tone. "You know very well what I am talking about. I wonder what your boyfriend would say if he were to find out that his very own girlfriend saved a Gryffindor."  
  
"Shut up, Bulstrode!" Pansy demanded. Her eyes squinted to a hateful glare to her house mate.  
  
"And not just any Gryffindor," she continued annoyingly, "but the one and only, Harry Potter." Pansy, even though she was smaller than the brute in front of her, pushed Millicent down onto the ground. Millicent quickly got up and threw a punch at Pansy, only to be caught by her hand.  
  
"You may be the biggest girl in Slytherin which automatically makes all the others do what you say," Pansy sternly said. She gripped Millicent's hand even harder causing her to wince in pain, "but not me." She pushed back her hand. Millicent quickly grasped it to rub away the pain. She was not only angered at Pansy's actions, but surprised that she was able to fight her off without much effort.  
  
"You speak of any of this and you'll be sorry. I'd keep your distance from me if I were you, Millicent." Pansy walked off to let the words sink into Millicent's thick head. She left the common room to get away from everyone. She had the look of "keep away" etched onto her face as she thought about what happened the other day.  
  
"It had to be him," She thought to herself. "The way that he moved in front of that, thing, it was just like back on the first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts class." She walked throughout the corridors until she got to the room where she had the defensive class. She opened it to see Professor Satan in his training robes. The tables in the room had been moved to the side so that he had some leg room. He had his wand out and was casting spells as he did one hand pushups. When the door opened and Pansy walked in, he had landed on his face from being startled.  
  
"Videl!? What in Merlin's?" He said as he stood up, rubbing his nose.  
  
"My name is Pansy, dad." Pansy interrupted.  
  
"Why do you insist everyone call you by your middle name? It's bad enough that you have your mother's maiden name. You are, in fact, my daughter!"  
  
"With you being all famous, plus being on the road most of my life, Neena thought it would be in my best interest for people not to know."  
  
"Your grandmother hates me; you do know that, right?"  
  
"She reminds me of that everyday that I am there, plus letters."  
  
"Why I am not surprised." Professor Satan rolled his eyes. "Well you gonna stand by the door all day or are you gonna give your dad a hug?"  
  
The two smiled has father and daughter were reunited in a big bear hug. He swung her around once before putting her down. "So, my dear, you look troubled."  
  
"It's nothing. Just about." She was interrupted by her father.  
  
"It better not be about a boy. I told you before my last trip that you can't have a boyfriend unless he can beat me!" he said aloud, enough to fill the room.  
  
"Shh," Pansy tried to calm her father down. "It's not about that." She continued to explain her meaning. "Remember the first day of class when I was almost hurt by the dragon skeleton?"  
  
"Honey, I'm so sorry about that," He said sympahtically. "If I knew that you were not out in the hallway, where I thought you were, I would have got you to safety."  
  
"Dad, it's okay." She said. "Besides, I was saved. I know that now."  
  
"What do you mean, you know that know?"  
  
"Well, on that day, I remember hearing the chain snap and seeing the skeleton fall overtop of me. The next thing I knew, I was next to the door when the bones hit the ground. I could have sworn I've seen a glimpse of Harry Potter, grabbing me and getting me out of the way. But when I looked up, he was on the other side of the rubble."  
  
"Well there you have it!" Professor Satan laughed. "It's clearly noticeable that Mr. Potter couldn't have got you out of the way. He couldn't have ran to you, set you down next to the door, and went back underneath the skeleton to go back to his friends before the skeleton crashed. It's inconceivable."  
  
"Wait Dad," Pansy said to stop her dad from talking. "Same thing happened again at the Quidditch match. I saw that weird glowing bludger head for the stands while I was underneath it. Then Harry appeared out of nowhere and it hit him. He fell and I quickly casted the levitation charm on his so he wouldn't have got hurt any worse."  
  
"That's my girl," Professor Satan said. "Always thinking of others like her old man."  
  
"I think you are missing the point, dad."  
  
"The point is my dear sweet daughter, that you are a hero that needs recognition like me. The whole thing about Harry Potter vanishing and reappearing is obviously a trick of some kind. He may be an unregistered wizard who could apparate, which is highly unlikely, but more feasible than him being that fast. Next thing you are going to say is that he can fly."  
  
Pansy shook her head in disbelief that her father was so thick headed, thick enough that it could challenge Crabbe and Goyle's, "Whatever you say, dad."  
  
"Well, I better get back to my training. I have the first dueling club meeting next week and I want to be prepared."  
  
"Dueling club?"  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore wanted me to teach a dueling club because of the last attack. Guess he was really impressed on my resume."  
  
"What attack?" Pansy asked.  
  
"A Gryffindor was attacked last night, Creevey was his name. He's a first year and now looks to be in the same predicament as Filch's cat, poor kid." He walked his daughter to the door. "Now you go straight back to the tower and not stray off. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Yes, dad." She said before she left her father's classroom. Instead of walking back to the Slytherin tower, she went towards the hospital wing.  
  
"That is by far the weirdest dream I've ever heard, Gohan." Ron said as he sat next to his friend's bed in the hospital wing. Hermione was sitting on the other side of Gohan's bed, reading a book.  
  
"Not as weird as what it did to me." Gohan said. "It felt so real, you guys, like it actually happened. I woke up and I had all these bruises and cuts. Madam Pomfry even said my ribs were broken.  
  
"That's crazy, Gohan." Ron added. "How can a dream affect you in the real world?"  
  
"What the mind believes, so will the body." Hermione said while looking away from her book. "Whatever is hurting you is using that to his advantage."  
  
"What in bloody hell could do that though?" Ron asked.  
  
"Whatever is in the Chamber of Secrets." Gohan said more quietly than before. "I heard Dumbledore say something about it last night before I passed out."  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione repeated Gohan's words. "I'll look into it later in the library. Did he say anything else?"  
  
"Not that I can remember."  
  
Madam Pomfry walked up to the trio with a stern look. "I think its time for you two to go. Mr. Potter will return tomorrow once I am for certain his ribs are aligned correctly."  
  
The two got up from there seats. "Later bro," Ron said, waiting for Hermione to finish packing her books. She leaned over to Gohan and kissed him on his cheek before saying, "Get well soon." The two left and Madam Pomfry went back into her office. Gohan lied back down to try and get some rest.  
  
"So, what do you think is the matter with, Gohan?" Ron asked Hermione while they walked back to their tower.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione confessed. "I've never heard of anything able to affect someone like what's been going on."  
  
"Leave it to Gohan to find a way to stump the great Hermione." Ron laughed.  
  
"Who's Gohan?" asked a voice from around the corner that they passed. They turned back to see Pansy walking out.  
  
"Uhhh." Ron said in surprise, "No one that you know of, Parkinson. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can I not walk around in the school freely like you two?" She retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Not when you are a Slytherin." Ron added.  
  
"Quit being a prat, Ron," said Hermione. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him away from Pansy.  
  
Pansy sneered back at the two Gryffindors and walked to the hospital wing. She got to the door and knocked on it. "What are you doing, Pansy?" she asked herself.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Parkinson? May I help you?" Madam Pomfry asked when she opened the door.  
  
"I would like to see Harry Potter, please."  
  
Madam Pomfry gave a surprise look. "Mr. Potter is trying to rest, but I will give you a few minutes if you make it quick."  
  
Pansy nodded and went into the wing. She walked to Gohan's bed where he was trying to sleep but with little success. He opened his eyes to see the Slytherin girl standing at the foot of his bed. He began to sit up when she halted him with her hand.  
  
"Don't bother disturbing your comfort, I won't be long." She said.  
  
"Uhh.." was the only response Gohan could muster. "Whatsup?"  
  
"I just have one question. Was it you who saved me from the falling skeleton?"  
  
Gohan felt like he was a fly caught in a spider's web. "How could she have figured it out?" he thought to himself. He only nodded to her question.  
  
"Well I guess I was right and now we are even." She said before she walked off. Gohan quickly sat up.  
  
"Even for what?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"You levitated me?"  
  
"Yes," She made it back to the door and opened it.  
  
"Pansy!" Gohan called out. She was surprised that he remembered her name. "Thanks." He smiled to her.  
  
"Don't mention it," she half smiled briefly before exiting. Gohan plopped back down on the bed.  
  
"Well, least that is now settled." He said to himself before trying to sleep again. 


	17. Chapter 13: The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 13: The Chamber of Secrets  
  
Gohan flew through the night sky with his heavy gi on. With it, it was much harder to go as fast as he wanted to but he knew that in time, it will pay off. He finally caught a glimpse of Piccolo, standing above the valley like usual. Gohan knew that he would be mad about not showing up the other night. "He'll understand after I explain things to him," he said to himself.  
  
He approached his mentor as he was stilled facing away. "Took you long enough," were the words that he spoke to put a half on Gohan's movement.  
  
"Sorry about that, I'm not used to the new suit yet so it takes longer to fly." Gohan explained while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"And about last night?" Piccolo asked, turning his head slightly to show one eye peering at Gohan.  
  
"I was attacked and spent the night in the hospital wing. I feel better now; I should be able to train though."  
  
"Attack by whom?"  
  
"I don't know, yet." Piccolo started chuckling slightly. Gohan gave a confused look before continuing. "I think that Dumbledore knows something so I am having Hermione look up." Gohan was interrupted by Piccolo's laughter; it grew louder and more sadistic, "a few things."  
  
By now, Piccolo's laugh was loud and hideous, like something that I a mad man would do. Gohan just stared at him in confusion and waited for him to stop. Piccolo turned around and as he did, his physical features morphed to that of another. Before Gohan new it, he was staring back at Voldemort, laughing. He outstretched his palm at Gohan and began to focus energy within it.  
  
"NO!" Gohan awoke screaming. He was back in the hospital wing. Sweat poured from his brow. He laid his head into his hand trying to get the images from his nightmare out of his mind. "So real.so real."  
  
"Gohan," spoke the deep voice of Piccolo, coming out of the shadows. "Gohan, what has happened? Why haven't you showed up for the past two nights for your training?"  
  
"Is this real or is this another dream, another nightmare? I can't tell anymore?" Gohan thought to himself when he saw his mentor at the foot of his bed. Gohan moved backwards awake from Piccolo, placing his back against the wall.  
  
"Gohan, what is the matter with you?" Piccolo gave a concerning look at Gohan. His face showed pure fear at the very presence of Piccolo. "Gohan, snap out of it!" "Piccolo," Gohan said, quivering. "Piccolo, is it really you?"  
  
"It's me, kid." Piccolo got closer to Gohan and sat on the bed. Gohan immediately relaxed. "Gohan, what has gotten into you? You looked like you've seen a ghost and you barely recognized me. Where did you get those wounds?" He finished while pointing at the bandages across his chest and arms.  
  
"My dreams."  
  
"I don't understand how that enters into it."  
  
"My dreams have become something real to me. It's getting hard to separate my dreams from reality." Gohan placed his head on top of his palm. "Something is getting into my head, causing me to go through my nightmares while actually doing damage in reality."  
  
Piccolo looked around the room. "Gohan, have you noticed that you can't sense anything in the castle. I can sense you because I'm next to you, but I can't sense anyone else."  
  
Gohan looked up with his bloodshot eyes; he looked around for a second. "You're right, that is why I didn't sense the energy blast's origin."  
  
"What energy blast?"  
  
"Someone or something sent an energy blast after me during the Quidditch game the other day."  
  
"I sensed no ki being raised for any sort of blast." Piccolo rose up from the bed. "Something is amidst in this castle, and we need to find it out fast before anything else happens."  
  
The dark voice entered once again into Gohan's head. "Another night, another victim. Soon they all shall become the same." Piccolo turned back around to face his pupil only to see him placing his hands against his temples.  
  
"Gohan, what-" Piccolo stopped in mid sentence. His ears caught a voice that sent a chill down his spine. It wasn't dark or sinister. If was of a child screaming before being silenced. Piccolo didn't hesitate any longer. He quickly darted through the doors and flew as fast as he could through the confined corridors. Gohan quickly got out of his bed and followed his mentor's path. By the time Gohan caught up with Piccolo, he'd had already stopped at the scene. "What power is this?" Piccolo stated looking at the figure in the middle of the corridor. Gohan looked around Piccolo to see a statue of one of his classmates with a look of terror carved onto her face. It was Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff that was the next victim.  
  
"More people are on the way. It seems that I wasn't the only one to hear her screaming." Piccolo said. "Go Piccolo. Get out of here before someone spots you. These people won't understand a green person and you could get blamed for this. I won't have that." Gohan plead.  
  
"Very well," he turned to face Gohan before leaving. "If you find out anything, anything at all you tell me. Keep your guard up Gohan."  
  
"I'll meet you tomorrow night at the usual place." Piccolo nodded to Gohan's reply and took off. A brief moment later, the corridor was filled with students and faculty members alike. Everyone was looking at Gohan with mixed faces.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the headmaster to arrive. He was sent after the discovery of Hannah by Professor McGonagall. By the way everyone looked at him when he walked away, he was good as expelled. He sat; looking at the ground, trying to figure out what in the world could be doing this to the students as well as making him horrific nightmares that became real. Gohan's curiousness got the best of him as he looked up to see the scenery of Professor Dumbledore's office. His eyes came upon a perch with a giant orange and red bird with extravagant tail feathers looking at him. Gohan got up from his seat and walked over to the bird. The bird brought his head down so that Gohan could pet him.  
  
"Hey there fella," Gohan smiled. "I've never seen a bird like you before."  
  
Without notice, the bird removed his head from Gohan's palm and stuck it high in the air while expanding its wings. A bright red flame quickly engulfed the entire bird and within a moment, all that there was left was a pile of ash.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore said while walking down the stairs. He looked over at the boy whose face was engraved with shock.  
  
"Professor," Gohan said, looking at the wise old man. "I swear I didn't disintegrate him."  
  
"No, I know you didn't." Dumbledore snickered. "Fawks is a phoenix. When it is time for him to die, he simply burns away and leaves nothing but ash. From there he is reborn." The old man removed some of the ash to reveal a small baby bird trying to climb its way through. "Fascinating, aren't they?"  
  
Gohan knelt down to take a look at the reborn phoenix. "They can carry immensely heavy loads; their tears have unbelievable healing powers, as well as their feathers hold intensive magical purposes." Dumbledore looked back at Gohan who was petting the baby phoenix. The door burst open as Hagrid came running into the room.  
  
"Profess'ar wait!" He cried as he ran up to them. "Wait, 'arry didn't do it! 'arry wouldn't hurt a fly"  
  
"Hagrid," Dumbledore said coolly.  
  
"Well less the fly 'urt him or his friends than I wouldn't want to be that fly."  
  
"Hagrid, I don't think-"  
  
"I'm willing to swear in to the ministry under his behalf."  
  
"Hagrid!" Dumbledore's voice finally broke through to the large man. "I don't think it was Harry that turned Miss Abbott into stone."  
  
"Oh," Hagrid said. "Well.well I'll guess you won't be need'n me to be swearing. I'll be off." Hagrid smiled at Gohan and left, closing the door on his way out.  
  
"You don't think it was me?" Gohan said in a confused tone.  
  
"No, I believe that it wasn't you or Piccolo."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in surprise, "How did he know that Piccolo was here?"  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore paused, "Something is brewing inside the castle and not even I can tell what or where it is. Have you felt anything? I know you can sense others around you with your powers."  
  
"No," Gohan replied. "Piccolo or I cannot sense anything unless we are in the same room in the castle. Something has blocked us from detecting the source of all there attacks. We've been getting to the victims purely by ear."  
  
"Just what I had feared," Dumbledore began walking to his desk. "Unless these attacks stop, the school may shut down." He sat in his chair, placing his hands against each other and touching his chin.  
  
"Professor," Gohan spoke up. "I won't let that happen."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets is a chamber said to been created by Salazar Slytherin, one of the four great wizards that founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Slytherin, who was also a great conjurer as well as a talented wizard, according to legend had summoned a creature from beyond this world to cleanse the school of those he did not see fit to reside at the castle. Wizards that were "Mudbloods" or muggle born were on the top of the list.." Hermione paused to breathe.  
  
"Blimey," Ron shook his head. "It seems to me that Ol' Slytherin wasn't all there if you know what I mean.: "I'm not finished," Hermione stated. The two boys continued to listen to her findings. "Yet no legend has told of what exactly resides in the chamber, or where the location of the Chamber of Secrets is. Legend has said that the powers of the creature range from total irreversible petrifaction and nightmare realities."  
  
"Irreversible!?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Nightmare realities." Gohan stated.  
  
"Legend continues to state that the only one able to open the Chamber of Secrets is the heir of Slytherin, one who's a part of Salazar's bloodline. That is all I could find," Hermione said, closing the big book that she read from. "That was even in the restricted section."  
  
"Shouldn't we show this to Dumbledore and to those working on the mandrake potion for the ones that got petrified?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Gohan said flatly. "Let them work on it, it keeps the hope up. I'm sure there is a way to reverse it."  
  
"Regardless," Hermione said, "Keep your guard up. Without your senses up to par, Gohan, you are just as vulnerable as the rest of us. And it seems that you are the primary target."  
  
"Then why hasn't he been turned to stone yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Perhaps they have something else in mind, something worse." Hermione said while giving a worried expression.  
  
"I rather they come to me instead of going after others that have nothing to do with it." Gohan said, clenching his face.  
  
"Let's just play it safe for now and try to stick together whenever we are outside the tower." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Ron said. "We can all be statues together. I guess it brings new meaning to that muggle term, getting rocked."  
  
"It's getting stoned, you dolt." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, if you are going to recite muggle terms, at least know them and their meanings." 


	18. Chapter 14: The Duel

Chapter 14: The Duel  
  
"This should be fascinating," Hermione said as the trio, along with the rest of the Gryffindors, gathered around the center table. The dining hall was cleared out except for an elongated platform that everyone was encircling. The table was three feet off from the ground and painted a deep blue with yellow stars in the background. On each end, a crescent moon was painted, both with the solid end pointing inward. The center of the table held a sketch of the full moon. "Professor Satan is the best at defensive strategies and techniques," She finished with a tone of admiration as the professor walked onto the platform.  
  
"There must not be much competition nowadays," Ron stated, rolling his eyes. Hermione returned a quick glare and turned her attention back to the standing professor who was now walking to one end of the platform, speaking.  
  
"Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?" Professor Satan yelled out. His deep solid voiced echoed throughout the hall, quieting everyone. "Good. Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to use my exceptional skills to teach you how to defend yourselves due to all these recent attacks."  
  
The professor took off his white high collared cape and threw it into a crowd of Ravenclaw girls, revealing his brown robes, white pants, and black belt. "First we shall start off with a one on one fight. Dueling is the first way to learn how to defend yourself so of course it's the best way to begin," He laughed.  
  
"How will dueling save us from being turned into stone?" Ron whispered to Gohan. Gohan shrugged back and Hermione turned to shush them both.  
  
"Professor Snape," Professor Satan called out. The long black haired, hook nosed, teacher walked up on to the other end of the table, opposing Hercule, "will be my assistant today. Don't worry; I'll go easy on the potions master." He laughed; Snape glared and gave a sneered at his remark.  
  
The two professors met up in the center of the platform with their wands unsheathed. They brought their wand to the middle of their face and quickly brought them back to their sides. The turned back to back and walked to their respected sides, both on the crescent moon of that side. They turned and brought their wands up while forming their stances. Snape had his wand next to his head, pointing at Hercule, with his other arm extended outward. Professor Satan's stance was quite unusual for he had one hand gripping the wand and the other had the palm extended, facing it. One foot was flat against the platform while the other was on the toes, half bent.  
  
"Okay Professor Snape," Hercule called out, "take your best shot!"  
  
"This ought to be good," commented Ron.  
  
Snape brought his wand about and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" A red bolt streamed out from the tip of his wand and quickly struck Hercule in the chest. His wand flew out of his hand as he was sent backward in the air. Gasps filled the crowd quickly after witnessing Hercule's defeat.  
  
"Very," Hercule said when he got back to his feet, "very good to show them that, Severus." The two met back in the center of platform after Hercule retrieved his wand. "If I were wanting to stop you from.from disarming me, it would have been two easy. You had a tremendous opening when you casted, if I were to."  
  
"Perhaps," interrupted Snape, "it would be wise to show them how to block unfriendly spells."  
  
Hercule looked at Snape with a blank response before snapping back to reality. "I think we need to see how far along the student's are." He commented. "Potter, Weasly, you two give it a shot."  
  
"Weasly by himself is unsafe with magic. Adding his wand and Potter will be sent to the next dimension in a matchbox." Snape said, stopping the two from coming onto the platform. "May I choose someone else, someone from my house perchance?"  
  
Hercule nodded and Snape turned back to where his house gathered. "Malfoy," he called out and pointed at the blonde Slytherin, who eagerly jumped on the platform and brought out his wand, grinning.  
  
"Gohan," Ron said, "wipe that smirk off his face."  
  
"Wait," Hermione whispered frantically, "Did Dumbledore give you any offensive spells?"  
  
"Guess I'm gonna find out," Gohan said  
  
"Hurry up, Potter," Hercule said. "You aren't backing out are you?"  
  
"Come on, Potter," yelled Draco, egging Gohan on, "let's see what you are made of."  
  
Gohan walked on to the platform in front of all four houses of Hogwarts. Snape whispered into Malfoy's ear before stepping off of the platform. Hercule approached Gohan and whispered, "Now, don't be fooled by any of his tricks. Just get in there and give him what for."  
  
Gohan shrugged it off. Not only was the big oaf annoying, and had as much magical talent as Gohan, but his breath smelt of gym socks.  
  
"On the count of three, cast your spells to disarm and only to disarm," Professor Satan cried out. "I don't want to see anybody's head flying off."  
  
"One!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
Before he could say three, Malfoy took the advantage of the situation and had sent a curse at towards Gohan. Gohan hesitated and quickly thought to himself, "I can't cast anything, Dumbledore didn't put any attack spells in my wand. I can't block it with my powers or the whole school would freak out."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked up at their friend as they saw the spell racing towards him. A moment of panic bewildered them both.  
  
BAM  
  
The spell hit Gohan and sent him into the air. He landed back onto the platform hard but not enough to cause any damage to it. He quickly got to his feet, wiping Malfoy's smile off his face, "I got an idea," he said to himself.  
  
He extended his wand at Malfoy, with his index finger lying on top of it. He yelled out "Masenko!" and a small yellow energy ball flew out from his finger tip. To the onlookers, it appeared to have come out of his wand.  
  
BAM  
  
The energy ball blasted Malfoy backward, causing him to fly into the air and land like Gohan previously did. Snape quickly picked hum up and placed him back onto the crescent moon.  
  
"Destroy him," the dark voice commanded. It rang throughout Gohan's head, causing him a great amount of pain. He gripped his forehead and fell to his knees, dropping his wand.  
  
Ron and Hermione approached closer to his side of the platform." What's wrong, Gohan?" Hermione said to him. Malfoy, seeing Gohan vulnerable, decided to seize the moment and throw another curse at him.  
  
"Look out!" Ron yelled, seeing the oncoming curse. Gohan's instincts took over as he swatted the spell aside, causing it to deflect into the wall.  
  
Gohan looked up at Malfoy only to see that he wasn't there anymore. In his place was a face that Gohan despised. Majin Vegeta stood there laughing. Gohan looked to his sides and all around the table and saw that it was only them two.  
  
"You!" Gohan yelled as he rose to his feet. His anger grew as he continued to look at Vegeta.  
  
"Gohan," Hermione called out, "who are you talking to?"  
  
"What's wrong, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Let's see you do that again!" Malfoy threw yet another curse at Gohan.  
  
The spell flew out of his wand. Gohan extended his hand and the spell flew into his hand. It stopped in his palm and stayed there. Everyone in the room started gasping in amazement, even the Slytherins, Snape's eyes fixated on Gohan as he held the spell in his hand.  
  
"What are you?" Malfoy said, "Some kind of freak?"  
  
"After I finish you off, "Vegeta said, smiling sadistically at Gohan, "I'm going to make your friends suffer."  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort!" yelled Gohan. "Because I will be the one to finish you!" Gohan clenched his hand and the spell dissipated into nothing.  
  
"Gohan," Hermione said, "What are you doing?"  
  
Pansey ran up to Malfoy's side, getting a closer look at the boy's face as it became clear that he was frozen in fear after seeing that. She looked down the platform to see Gohan with a look of pure hatred at Malfoy.  
  
Gohan let out a yell and a white aura surrounded him. His eyes became blue yet his hair stayed the same color as usual. He extended his palm at Malfoy as a yellow ball of energy formed with it. The crowd began to back up as far away from the table as possible. The doors wouldn't open due to the locking spell that was placed upon it.  
  
"Potter, what on Earth are you doing!" Snape yelled, "If you do not stop this, you will be expelled!"  
  
"Calm down, Gohan!" Ron said but it was no use. Gohan seemed that he couldn't hear him or Hermione or anyone else in the room.  
  
Gohan unleashed the energy ball and it raced towards Malfoy, who was still frozen in fear. Pansy jumped in front of him and yelled, "NOOOO!"  
  
Hercule raced towards his daughter, "Videl! Get out of the way!"  
  
Gohan blinked and Vegeta's image quickly became Pansy and Malfoy. Gohan veered the ball upward and out through the window. Glass melted from the energy causing it not to shatter as the energy ball flew out. An explosion caused the whole castle to shake violently.  
  
When the shaking stopped, all eyes came upon Gohan who was still on top of the platform. He looked around at all the glares he was getting. People started whispering and with Gohan's sensitive hearing, he could capture a few of the conversations. He made eye contact with Pansy who was giving him the wide eye like you would give something that freaked you out. Hermione and Ron glanced at him with their mouths open.  
  
Gohan quickly knew that it wasn't the best of times to be there so he quickly hopped of the platform and headed to the door. Hermione and Ron followed suit, as it was Hermione that unlocked the doors.  
  
Gohan was walking fast through the halls when Ron and Hermione questioned him. "What happened back there, Gohan?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah bro, one minute you are dueling Malfoy. The next minute you were on the verge of becoming a Super Sayian."  
  
"That is just it," Gohan said as they turned the corner and went up the stairs. "One second it was Malfoy, the next time it was Vegeta."  
  
"But how could it be." Hermione said before being interrupted.  
  
"My dreams are seeping through in to the times I am awake. It's only a matter of time before it will happen again." Gohan stated.  
  
"So you are thinking about taking off, again." Ron said.  
  
"The thought more or less crossed my mind. But since now I am properly expelled and entire school knows about me. I can't stay here."  
  
"Then who will protect us from that thing that's attacking us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not sure I can, Mione." Gohan sighed. "When I saw Vegeta, I tried to transform into a Super Sayian, yet I didn't. I have noticed that I have gotten weaker but I thought it was just fatigue. Now I can't transform. Something terrible is wrong with me."  
  
"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out and fix it. Don't give up, bro!" Ron said.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
At the lookout, Piccolo stood at the very edge, looking outward toward the direction of Hogwarts. Dende walked up behind him. "What is wrong, Piccolo?"  
  
"I sensed Gohan's energy as it left the castle. I also sensed an explosion so it was his blast that escaped. Something is defiantly blocking me to sense him within the school groups."  
  
Piccolo stood there for another brief moment before taking to the air and flying off. "I must make sure the kid is alright." He said to himself. 


	19. Chapter 15: Decisions

Chapter 15: Decisions  
  
"Gohan!" Hermione cried out. She and Ron were struggling to catch up with Gohan who had a head start towards the Gryffindor tower. "I think you need to reconsider this!"  
  
"Mione's right," Ron agreed, "perhaps Dumbledore can help."  
  
Gohan stopped in his tracks to let the two catch up with him. He was at the top of the third floor by the time they began the second. "I could have killed Pansy and Draco with that blast." He turned to face them, his face stricken with a bit of grief as well as anger towards himself. "I cannot let that happen again."  
  
"Then go to Dumbledore," Hermione pleaded. "For Merlin's sake, Gohan, yes you are a Sayian and he is just a wizard but he would know what is doing this to you. You said it yourself that you overheard him mentioning the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"And what would happen if it were to happen again? What would happen if I end up hurting or perhaps killing someone? I couldn't live with myself if I harmed either of you." Gohan said, clenching his fist.  
  
"That is why we need to act now and go to him." Hermione said, reaching for his fist. He unclenched it and relaxed when she held it. "I have faith in you, Gohan. I know you would never to harm to Ron or me."  
  
"All right," Gohan sighed. "I'll go see Dumbledore."  
  
The trio continued on through the third floor corridor until they stumbled upon a hallway with a stream of water flowing through the center of the floor.  
  
"What in the bloody hell?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Just like the night we stumbled upon Mrs. Norris." Hermione mentioned.  
  
"Oh," Ron gulped. "That's just what I wanted to hear right now."  
  
It's coming from the girl's bathroom, over there." Gohan pointed. The three walked over to the door with water seeping through the bottom endlessly.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, "go check it out."  
  
"Wait just one darn minute," Hermione interjected, "the last time I went into a random bathroom in a random corridor was the time I nearly became a troll's new chew toy."  
  
"There's no troll this time, Mione. You should be safe."  
  
"Oh, we've traded a troll for a creature that can turn you into stone and enter your dreams. What a trade off!"  
  
The two argued briefly until Gohan stepped in. "All three of us are going in, as a precaution."  
  
"We can't go in there, Gohan." Ron said nervously. "It's a girl's bathroom."  
  
Gohan opened the door and was first to enter as Hermione grabbed Ron. "Oh would you just grow up, you prat, and come on!"  
  
As they entered the restroom, they began to hear loud moans and shrills, loud enough to wince in pain from the high tones. They looked up to the source of all the noise and saw a ghost of a teenage girl with glasses and pigtails, floating around aimlessly. She was or what seemed to be crying. Her tone immediately changed once she heard the puddle splash from Ron's foot.  
  
"Who's there!" she yelled. The sharp loud tone transformed into a deep straining voice. "What do you want?"  
  
"We are just trying to figure out why the room is flooded." Ron said.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because," she sniffed going back to her other mood. "I hate being a target for someone else's games. How would you like it if people keep throwing things at you?"  
  
"Why are you upset?" Ron said, "It's not like it would hurt you."  
  
She let out another moan and flew down in front of Ron. "Oh, let's throw things at fat, ugly, stupid, moaning Myrtle. She has no feelings. Twenty points if you hit her fat stomach!" she punches Ron in the stomach but her hand goes straight through him. "Fifty points if it goes through her ugly head!" She does the same again to his head. She let out another ear aching cry and flew back up into the air rather quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Myrtle," Gohan said apologetically, "but who or what hit you?"  
  
Her tone became more relaxed and calm when Gohan spoke. She floated back down near Gohan. "I don't know who," She sniffed, "but I was sitting in my toilet thinking about Death when that book flew threw my head. Whoever did it left in a hurry just to spite me."  
  
She pointed at a black book that was lying on the ground in a puddle of water. Gohan walked over and picked it up. He opened to see that no words were scribed into it. He looked up at his friends with a confused look. "It's blank."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Potter will pay for that," Draco sneered as he and his two lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, were walking down a corridor towards the Slytherin tower. Pansy followed behind, listening. "He thought it would be funny to make me a mockery in front of the entire school. Well I'll show him."  
  
Pansy stopped, clenching her fist. She was full of anger at her boyfriend. "And how do you think you are going to do that?" She said. The Draco stopped and turned around to face her. Crabbe and Goyle's intelligence, or lack of, made them walk a few feet before realizing that they were ahead of their boss.  
  
"Pansy, my dear sweet girlfriend," he said smoothly while walking up to her and placing his arm around her shoulders. "You'll find out, soon enough, that we Malfoy's are not only resourceful in the ways of finance, but also in the ways of revenge."  
  
"Listen, Draco," She said, pushing his arm off her. "The day that you left me behind in that classroom is the day I saw your true colors. All you care about is yourself. Well consider yourself without a girlfriend because I'm done with you."  
  
Draco glared at her from her remark, "Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Yes," She pushed her finger in his chest. "I'm sick of you and your arrogance."  
  
"Then why did you jump in front of me to protect me when Potter cast that.that thing." He said as she was starting to walk off.  
  
She turned back around, "For your information, I was stopping him from being expelled." She walked off away from the three. Draco stood there, glaring at her back until she couldn't be seen anymore.  
  
"She's consorting with Potter," Goyle said.  
  
"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor," Crabbe said.  
  
"Perceptive, boys," Draco said, "So Miss Parkinson fancies Potter, isn't that just dandy. I think this calls for a celebration."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other confused. Draco turned back around, facing them, showing his sinister grin. "An opportunity has just arrived for me to get my revenge on that freak."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Arry!" Hagrid said running up to the three. "What on Earth 'appened!?"  
  
"Long story Hagrid," Gohan said to his huge friend. "I'm heading to go see Dumbledore now to explain before the whole student body decided to lynch me." "Bah," Hagrid scoffed, "they'd have to get through me first."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid," Gohan smiled. All four walked down deeper into the castle towards Dumbledore's office. They were about halfway down before being interrupted.  
  
"Harry," said a familiar voice. The four turned around to see Pansy behind them. "Harry could I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Don't do it, Gohan." Ron whispered. "She's a Slytherin, she's up to something."  
  
"Mind yer back, Arry." Hagrid said when Gohan walked towards Pansy.  
  
"Hey," Gohan said nervously, "listen I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I, I-"  
  
"It's okay," Pansy smiled. "I just wanted to say to you that I'm not mad at you. I am a little bit freaked out but I am not mad."  
  
"I nearly disintegrated you and your boyfriend," Gohan said, "I'm surprised you want to be within the same country as me."  
  
"First he isn't my boyfriend, well not anymore," She said. Gohan's eyes seemed to light up briefly. "Besides, I knew you couldn't hurt me. It's not in you."  
  
"Do you think we could meet somewhere tonight?" Gohan asked. "There are some things I need to tell you that can explain what happened."  
  
"The statue on the fourth floor, west wing," She said. "It's a place I go when I want to be alone."  
  
"I'll meet you there tonight around ten." Gohan said. She nodded and the two parted. Gohan seemed to carry a blushing tone with him.  
  
"What did she want?" Hermione said.  
  
"She just wanted to let me know that she isn't mad at me." Gohan said, trying to hide his color.  
  
"Gohan!" Ron exclaimed, "Please don't tell me you fancy her!" Gohan's color didn't clear but got even redder. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Gohan, she can't be trusted. She's a Slytherin." Hermione said.  
  
"Look," Gohan said, sternly. "This house rivalry is stupid. What makes them different than us? So, there are notorious for having a few dozen bad apples, but that doesn't mean all of them are bad. This is just as pathetic as the difference between pure blood and Muggle born." With that being said, Ron and Hermione held their head in shame. Gohan's words were true. "I'm not saying like them all, just give the ones that seem to try, a chance."  
  
The four continued onward to Dumbledore's office. After climbing up the spiral staircase that was behind the statue of the great Phoenix they had reached the door. Gohan grabbed the handled and opened the door. Inside they saw the old wizard, sitting at his desk talking to another man with green skin wearing a white cape and turban.  
  
"Piccolo?" Gohan said. 


	20. Author's Note 5

Author's Note 5  
  
Heya everyone, just wanted to drop a line to everyone out there saying thanks for reading this far. I think this story is going great, a lot better than the first one because of all the new ideas I've got.  
  
I have decided, already, to make the third. There was some skepticism about making a third because of time and what not, but now that I have a few out there that consider themselves addicted to my story, I can't just stop the story after the second story.  
  
The next book will be quite interesting. Since I've based the previous two on the actual HP books with DBZ content, the third will be totally different. I may have a few references of the third HP book, Prisoner of Azkaban but that is about it. Everything else will come straight from my mind. As for the bad guy this time, I think you'll like. I'm not saying any names but he's my favorite bad guy in the Z series.  
  
Enough about the future, lets talk about the present. If you want to check out some pics that I've modified, go to my profile and click on the website that I posted there. It leads to the Yahoo group that I created.  
  
"Where is Vegeta?" Is probably the most asked question I've gotten so far besides "Update!" Well I'm sad to say that I am holding him back a little longer, for creative purposes. I promise you this, when he does come in, you will love it because it will bring back memories. I may have a few more hallucinations with him being the keep illusion but we shall see.  
  
I'm sorry that updates are taking a lot longer than usual but between work, school, and random cases of Writer's block; it's next to impossible to get a chapter done in one sitting. I don't have my night shift job anymore so that makes it harder. I have stopped updating my other stories so far to get this one completed at least.  
  
Well that about sums it up. Thanks for reading and keep them review a coming! You've almost gotten the first story beat. LOL  
  
L8r  
  
Skratch1320 


	21. Chapter 16: The Emerald Warrior

Author's Note: Proofreaders wanted, email me and join my Yahoo group.  
  
Chapter 16: Emerald Warrior  
  
"Piccolo?" Gohan said as he looked at his mentor who was talking with the old wise wizard, Dumbledore. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah yes, Harry." Dumbledore said as he got up from his seat. "I was just about to summon you but I see that you got here on your own, with a few extra."  
  
"We are here on behalf of Gohan," Hermione said. "We are here to stick up for him."  
  
"If you plan on kicking him out, then you are going to have to kick me out as well," Ron said with a slight quiver in his voice. "Mom is going to kill me if he agrees," he thought to himself.  
  
"Harry," The wise old man said, peering to him in his half moon glasses, "would you like to tell me something?"  
  
"Yes," he said, stepping in front of his two best friends. "What happened today during the exercise was my responsibility. I could have killed those two students and perhaps more for my own negligence."  
  
"I see." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"However," he continued, "my actions were due to a hallucination. An illusion was created and I saw Draco in a more threatening manner." Gohan paused for a second before continuing. "I saw Vegeta instead."  
  
"Was this the first time this had happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"While I was awake, yes, but during that past couple of months I have experienced severe nightmares, nightmares that were real enough to harm me not only in my dream but in the real world as well. I fear that today's event is the escalation of that."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"It started when Ron and I crashed landed. My sudden weakness was caused by a voice that ran throughout my head."  
  
"From voices, to dreams, to reality," Dumbledore recounted. "Well it looks like I have a lot of work to do on the cover up."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"The cover up story, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore smiled. "Everyone knows about your extraordinary powers now so we have to give them an excuse on what and why you have them."  
  
"You aren't going to kick him out?" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Not unless you want me to, Miss Granger." He smiled to the young lady.  
  
"Professor," Gohan said, "I think this has something to do with the creature in the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, glancing back at him. "I was wondering when you were going to bring that up."  
  
"Am I right?"  
  
Dumbledore stopped and turned back around, "I am afraid you are."  
  
"How can I find it then?"  
  
"We've searched this castle for many years and no entrance has ever been found. I was hoping that either you or your mentor's abilities to sense others would come in handy but alas, another plot is a foot, and sadly you are the target."  
  
"Babidi has something to do with it," Piccolo said, "Somehow he is blocking all ki sensing, yet I felt Gohan's ki rise during the convocation."  
  
"Interesting," Dumbledore said, "it seemed like he was trying to draw you out."  
  
"But for what though," Gohan said. "He came and nothing else happened."  
  
"The only thing it did do is wear on my patience." Piccolo said.  
  
"Well maybe he wanted you here so you couldn't sense what he's doing out there?" Ron said. Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other in a serious manner. A notion clicked in their minds.  
  
"The lookout," was the only two words that Gohan could muster.  
  
Piccolo quickly made for the exit and Gohan followed, "Gohan, stay here. Protect them just in case." Gohan stopped and watched his mentor disappear through the exit.  
  
"What's at the lookout?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The only thing I can think of that Babidi could use is the Dragon Balls." Gohan said.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Piccolo flew through the night sky as fast as he could, leaving a white energy trail in his wake. As he flew near the water, it separated by the sheer force that he was generating. He swooped up high in the sky towards an extremely tall tower. He followed the tower all the way to the top where there was a giant room in a circular platform style. He flew past that and climbed high in the sky until he saw his destination. The half sphere lookout was floating several hundred feet above the tower. He flew to the top of it where it had a flat surface and landed. Piccolo's face turned into anger as he saw the condition of the lookout. Ruins and debris was all that was left of the once beautiful palace in the sky. Piccolo walked further into the place to search around.  
  
"Mr. Popo!" he called out, "Dende!" There was no answer from either of the two. Piccolo walked throughout the ruins. "They must be still alive or the dragon balls would be useless to Babidi," he said to himself. He continued his search throughout the debris, uncovering anywhere that he thought his friends would be at.  
  
Piccolo's senses caught something and he immediately took action. He jumped up in the air to dodge the incoming energy blast from behind. He landed several feet in front of where the blast hit, looking straight at his attacker.  
  
"Like a moth to the flame, you've came out, Namek." Vegeta said, smiling evilly at Piccolo.  
  
"Vegeta," Piccolo said as he stood up straight, glaring back at Vegeta. "I've should have know it was you that did this. I'm surprise my nose didn't catch your stench."  
  
"Such strong words for such a weakling," Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Enough games, Vegeta. Where are Dende and Mr. Popo?"  
  
"What would you do if I told you I sent them both to the next dimension?" Vegeta laughed at Piccolo.  
  
"After I mop the floor with you, I'd say you were lying due to the fact if Dende dies, your master would be quite upset because the Dragon Balls would be rendered useless."  
  
"Babidi is NOT my master!" Vegeta yelled back in anger. "I work for him on my own accord."  
  
"Heh," Piccolo scoffed, "The Prince of Sayians, working for another. I guess that mark on your forehead is just how you bow into submission for him."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vegeta's rage grew. His hair transformed into the golden blonde and his eye's became the known unearthly blue of that of a Super Sayian. The ground underneath him cratered as debris rose into the air. "I'll make you eat those words!"  
  
"Why, because it's the truth?" Piccolo grabbed and threw off his cape and turban. He clenched his fist with his elbows to his side and let out a yell. A white aura surrounded him as the ground around him began to tremble.  
  
The two flew at each other at a tremendous speed. They connected with a punch that shook the whole palace. A shockwave was created each time they traded punches, making rocks and debris crumble into smaller pieces. Vegeta did not let up against Piccolo as he continued with an entourage of punches that Piccolo blocked with his fists and knees. Vegeta finished up with a kick to Piccolo's head only to be blocked by his forearm. Piccolo grabbed Vegeta's leg and came up with his own that connected with Vegeta's chin. He then slammed Vegeta into the ground behind him, leaving a body imprint in the ground. Vegeta flipped upward, back on to his feet and then lunged back at Piccolo, catching him in the stomach with his fist. Vegeta grinned at Piccolo malevolently. He kicked Piccolo in the chin, pushing his head upward, and followed by another kick by the other leg in mid-air to the side of Piccolo's head. Piccolo flew across the lookout into a pile of debris.  
  
"Come on, Namek." Vegeta sneered. "This workout is barely giving me a sweat."  
  
A large blast destroyed the debris that covered Piccolo. The dust quickly settled showing Piccolo standing sideways, glaring at his rival. The wind blew the dust away from the battlefield as the two stared at each other momentarily. Piccolo cracked a smile and said, "Then let me turn up the heat a little."  
  
He bent forward as he spread his legs further apart; he bought his arms outward in a fist as he let out a loud yell. The ground around him began to tremble more than before as huge pieces of debris and chunks of the once beautiful palace began to uplift into the air by his ki.  
  
"What!?" Vegeta said as his eyes widened as he felt the enormous amount of power Piccolo was gaining.  
  
Piccolo continued to gather his energy as the aura around began to fade into an emerald green. His body began to glow green the more energy he gained. The ground around him began to ripple like water. He leaned back to let out an even louder yell. The green aura consumed him as the light flooded the entire palace.  
  
As the light faded, Vegeta stared in the direction where he last saw Piccolo standing with a shocking expression. Piccolo finally appeared, staring back at Vegeta when the green light faded. He had a half smile on his face as a green lightening bold followed up his leg to his knee and jumped to the other leg. It continued up to his chest and grew to cover the width. It reached his neck and shrunk back down and finally dissipated as it hit his antennas.  
  
"Interesting," Vegeta said, regaining his composure. "Look's like you took a vacation in the Room of Spirit and Time. I hope it wasn't in vain."  
  
"See for yourself," Piccolo said. He disappeared and reappeared with his fist in Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta curled forward as his eyes widened as blood came out of his mouth. Piccolo's elbow met the back of Vegeta's head, sending him forward through a pile of rock. Still flying forward, Piccolo appeared in front of Vegeta, cloths lining him in the neck. Vegeta's legs flew forward from the momentum and Piccolo punch him in the chest quickly followed by a kick in his back before he could hit the ground. Now Vegeta was flying upward before he caught himself and took control.  
  
Anger and bleeding from the mouth, he looked frantically for where Piccolo had gone. Before he could react, he was punched in the face by Piccolo's left fist, followed by a right cross again in the face. Piccolo pummeled Vegeta with several more punches before axe handling Vegeta into the ground below. Piccolo raised his hands over his head and threw them forward with the palms facing Vegeta. "MASENKO-HA!" A green energy blast left his hands and hit Vegeta on the ground. A green light once again flooded the lookout momentarily.  
  
The dust was settling and the light faded. The lookout was clear of debris except for the little bit of ruins that was still there from the palace. Piccolo landed on the ground a few feet from where Vegeta was last at. Piccolo's face frowned as Vegeta walked out of the dust cloud, wearing a smile and clapping his hands.  
  
"Bravo Piccolo," Vegeta said as he stopped clapping. "You have gotten far stronger that I have ever expected you to. With that, I applaud you." Vegeta got into his stance. "Unfortunate for you, it isn't enough."  
  
Vegeta began to laugh a hideous laughter. A kind of laughter you'd think only the devil himself could make. His energy sky-rocketed; his hair became even spikier than before. A bright golden light blinded Piccolo and filled the sky. The lookout and the earth below it began to shake violently. Clouds began to be pushed away from the lookout.  
  
Piccolo's face wore the look of shock as Vegeta's power began to grow. "This can't be, how did he get so powerful?"  
  
The trembling stopped just as fast as it started. Vegeta grinned evilly at Piccolo as he was now far more powerful than him. He stood with his arms crossed and said, "Even though you may be able to train a year within a day, I can still out class you with my power. Prepare yourself, Namek, for a world of pain."  
  
Piccolo's aura returned as he got into his stance, "Bring it!" Before Piccolo could prepare himself, Vegeta had punched him in the face. Piccolo looked over and noticed that Vegeta's image had still not vanished from the first place. The next thing he knew, he was up in the air from a kick into his side. It felt like every rib on that side had been crushed. Blood trickled down the crack of his mouth. Vegeta grabbed the back of Piccolo's head and flew downward into the platform with him. He pushed Piccolo headfirst into the ground, shoving his face deep into what concrete that was left. He quickly pulled him out.  
  
"I've only hit you with half of what I can do and you are already beaten." Vegeta said calmly in Piccolo's ear. "You weren't ever a challenge to me. I've gotten what I've came for and now I am done with you."  
  
Vegeta stood up with Piccolo's head still in his hand. His body hung lifelessly as Piccolo spat up blood. Vegeta placed his hand in front of Piccolo and a golden energy ball formed in his palm. He let go of Piccolo and unleashed the energy ball that blasted Piccolo into the air. He arched and fell completely off the lookout and began to plummet towards the Earth.  
  
Vegeta flew above the lookout and pulled out three dragon balls out of his pocket. "Only four more to go before nothing can stand in my way to reign supreme!" he laughed. He looked at the lookout and pointed his index finger at it. A small energy ball flew out of his finger and hit the lookout causing it to be consumed in a radiant blast before it completely disappeared. Vegeta flew off into the sky, laughing.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
The trio sat around in the common room of the Gryffindor tower. Hermione sat on the chair near the fire doing homework as Ron counted his wizard cards. Gohan stood next to the window, looking out.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan?" Hermione asked as Gohan looked out the window with a look of concern.  
  
"Ever had that feeling that something bad just happened?" he glanced over his shoulder to ask her.  
  
"I can't say that I have," she replied.  
  
"Well, I'm having one of those feelings about Piccolo and Dende right now." 


	22. Chapter 17: The Plot Thickens

Chapter 17: The Plot Thickens  
  
"Piccolo," he heard ringing in his ear. He opened his eyes to see the sunlight shining onto his face. He could smell the scent of the forest floor. A shadow of a head appeared over top of his. His eyes adjusted to see who it was. "Piccolo, you're okay!"  
  
Dende took a step back from Piccolo as he got to his feet as Mr. Popo returned with a bucket of water. "I thought for a minute that it was too late," Dende said.  
  
"How long was I out?" Piccolo said sternly. His memory of the previous battle started to quickly return.  
  
"A day or so, I wanted to make sure he was gone and not risk him sensing me healing you."  
  
"Vegeta," Piccolo said coldly. "How did he get so powerful?"  
  
"I sensed him during the fight. I never thought that much power was possible, even for a Sayian."  
  
"It's going to take way more that what I got to stop him from getting the Dragon Balls. Not even Gohan and I both would be able to stop him at our state. It's time for me to go back into the Room of Spirit and Time."  
  
"But Piccolo," Mr. Popo interrupted, "The lookout.it's gone."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Dende looked down at the ground, "Vegeta destroyed it. There is nothing left."  
  
Piccolo clenched his fists and yelled out with anger, "DAMN YOU VEGETA!"  
  
Piccolo regained his composure, "Without that as an advantage, we might as well hand the Dragon Balls to Babidi and roll out the red carpet for Voldemort."  
  
"No!" Dende said, "Before that will happen," he paused and looked at Piccolo with determined eyes, "You will have to destroy me."  
  
"Dende," Mr. Popo said frantically, "No!"  
  
"Don't be foolish, Dende." Piccolo stated.  
  
"How is it foolish? If I die then the Dragon Balls will become useless and Voldemort cannot be brought back by them. As the guardian it is my responsibility to make sure the Earth stays safe."  
  
"And as I friend it is my responsibility to make sure you don't make a martyr out of yourself." Piccolo said. "Let's go, I'll take you two back to Hogwarts and then we can figure out what to do from there."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Whispers were heard throughout the study room back at Hogwarts. The kind of whispers one hears when it's about them. The rest of the students glanced back at Gohan with looks of accusation. It was clear that Dumbledore's talk to the school earlier had no effect. Gohan caught a few looking at him but they quickly turned away as if he were going to turn them into stone, or worse. Gohan looked over to his true friends who were sitting across from him. Their looks were of concern for their friend.  
  
"I'll meet you two back in the common room." Gohan stated as he grabbed his things and made his way out of the room not before glaring at the other students.  
  
Gohan was still in earshot when he turned the corner and it didn't take long for the others to increase their volume. "I don't by that whole being special thing that Dumbledore said. He's up to something and I bet he's able to control the old man," said one of the Hufflepuff boys.  
  
"You don't think Harry could do those things really," said a Hufflepuff girl, "He's always been nice to everyone. It just doesn't seem like him to want to hurt others."  
  
"Hannah," the boy said, "you saw as well as the rest of us what Potter did to the room and almost did to Malfoy. Don't get me wrong, Malfoy is a jerk, but he nearly got killed."  
  
"I just can't believe the one who got ride of.of you know who, could be evil."  
  
"It makes sense really if you look at it." The boy continued, "Take out the possible competition so they won't take you out later."  
  
Gohan had enough. He stormed out of the room and didn't bother shutting the door quietly. The force he gave it almost threw it off the hinges. He got back to the common room to see that it was half past seven. He had a few hours before he had to meet up with Pansy. He quickly took his things to his room and put on his gi. He took to the sky and flew to the area in which he and Piccolo trained.  
  
(AN: Play Linkin Park's "Papercut" for a better feel of the next part)  
  
Gohan stood in the middle of the battle scared valley trying to concentrate rather than listen to the echoes through his head of what he heard. He summoned his energy and took began to throw punches and kicks into the air. Each one he through, the loose earth underneath him will blow away from the sheer force.  
  
"What is holding me back?" He said to himself over and over. "How could I let myself be tricked or be controlled like that?"  
  
"Everyone is paranoid of me and for good reason; I should just leave and go find Piccolo." He stopped and looked back in the direction of Hogwarts. "I can't leave my friends though; if I leave then who will protect them from whatever it is that's loose. But if I stay, who will protect them from me?"  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
The old statue of the four wizards who started Hogwarts stood in an encircled room on the west wing of the fourth floor. Pansy sat at the base of the statue, writing in a diary.  
  
"Should have guessed that you'd be here," said a voice coming from the shadows in front of her. Draco walked into the room and stood before her.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said, quickly glancing up at him then looking back at her book.  
  
"To give you another chance," she scoffed as he said this but he still continued, agitatedly. "I'm willing to forgive you this once if you promise to come back, maybe not as my girlfriend but as my.friend."  
  
"And why should I?" She said without even looking at him.  
  
"Because I don't think you would like to share the same fate as Potter." He sneered. A few others from Slytherin, including Malfoy's goons Crabbe and Goyle, walked into the room. All of them had their wands unsheathed.  
  
"What are you going to do, Malfoy?" Pansy said frantically when she saw the rest walk in.  
  
"We are going to teach Potter a lesson, but first." Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Pansy. "I can't afford any loose ends. STUPEFY!"  
  
A beam of red light shot out of Draco's wand and struck Pansy. The spell threw her against the statue causing settled dust on the statue to uplift. She lumped over, unconscious.  
  
"Millicent, grab some of her hairs, the potion needs calls for it. Flint, take Pansy's robes and take her back to the common room, everyone else find a place to hide. Don't act until I give the signal." The other Slytherins hid in the shadows while Millicent brought out a vial of a mysterious disgusting looking liquid. She placed the hairs that she took from Pansy's head and began to drink the potion.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait for the freak to get in here and we get him. He will pay for he did to me." Draco said to himself. Millicent's appearance started to change quickly as she put away the now empty vial. Her appearance matched that of Pansy's only with an oversized robe on. She quickly took hers off and wore Pansy's.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"No," Ginny's voice echoed in her empty room. She was lying on her bed with her pillow covering her ears. "I can't do this anymore. Please don't make me hurt anyone anymore."  
  
"Let me out," said a dark voice.  
  
"I can't.I won't!" she cried harder.  
  
"You can, and you will," the dark voice said. Ginny's eyes opened as if she was never crying. She slowing sat up and rose from her bed. Her eyes seemed if that she was no longer under her own control. "Just one more and then you shall come to me. My strength is almost complete."  
  
A single tear fell from Ginny's face before she walked out of her room. 


	23. Chapter 18: Conflicts of Interest

Chapter 18: Conflicts of Interests  
  
Hermione sat alone in the common room at the Gryffindor tower working on her homework. The crackling of the fire and her quill marking the parchment with the occasional turning of the page are the only sounds that fill the room. She leans back into her chair, rubbing her sore eyes. She catches a glimpse out of the window of the full moon outside. She immediately begins thinking about her friend, Gohan.  
  
"I feel so sorry for Gohan. I wish there was something I could do to help him." She thinks to herself. The mere thought brought tears to her eyes but alas she held them at bay. The sound of a door opening upstairs broke her attention from the window. She looks up the stairs from her seat to see a figure with straight red hair passing her shoulders walking from the girls' dorms, straight into the boys'.  
  
Hermione rose up from her seat and went to the foot of the stairs as the other walked through the doorway. "Ginny?" Hermione called out, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"  
  
Ginny it was, but she did not respond to Hermione's question. She kept walking as if no one was talking to her. Hermione ran up the stairs and opened the door to the boys' dorms and called out again, "Ginny, get out of there before so one sees you, you'll get into big trouble," but again, no response from her. Hermione took a quick look back into the common room to make sure no one came back while she was trying to talk sense into Ginny. Seeing that she was still alone, she ran in after Ginny, who by now was already up another set of stairs at the end of the small corridor.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"It's been almost an hour, where is he?" Malfoy said while hiding in the shadows around the fake Pansy.  
  
"The potion wears off after one hour," said Millicent, who was the fake Pansy, transformed by the Polyjuice potion. "He better get here before then because we got one dose from Snape's closet."  
  
Gohan lands just outside the main gates leading into the castle. He still donned his gi as well as any scuff marks from his short training session. He opened the door and walked inside the vast castle and began to head in the direction where he was supposed to meet Pansy. "No time to change," he said to himself while in a walk run state.  
  
He took the first flight of stairs that he could get to and walked up to the fourth floor. As he approached the corridor where he was to meet her, a cold chill ran down his spine. A feeling of that something is wrong entered his mind. His defenses were up and ready.  
  
"Potter approaches," said another Slytherin who was watching the door.  
  
"What should I say?" Millicent asked Malfoy.  
  
"Act like Pansy and keep him unaware of us," Malfoy said, "Now everyone, take your places and not one sound!"  
  
Gohan walked closer towards the corridor. He saw Pansy standing in front of the statue of the founders of Hogwarts. He walked inside to see her alone like she said she would be.  
  
"I thought you weren't ever going to show," Millicent said in her best imitation of Pansy's voice which sounded like bag full of cats being ran over by a steam roller. "I was sooooo worried that you wouldn't show up." She said overdramatically.  
  
Malfoy began to fume while trying to keep his composure and stay hidden in the shadows. Gohan's defenses were mixed with confusion.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Gohan said with a confused look on his face. "You sound like your catching something."  
  
"I feel great, Harry." She stepped closer to him and peered into his deep dark eyes. "So, do you wanna start making out soon or what?"  
  
Gohan jumped back and tried to catch his bearings. "Do what!?"  
  
Malfoy grit his teeth covered his forehead with his hand trying not to reveal the vein that just popped out of his head.  
  
"Listen, Pansy," Gohan said with his hands in front of him waving no, "that wasn't my intention for tonight. I wanted to explain what happened and what I am."  
  
"Oh," Millicent said with disappointment, "Well then go on."  
  
"Okay look," Gohan stated. He took a deep breathe and began to tell his story. "I am not a wizard. I'm not even a full blooded human, I am half- Sayian."  
  
"What in Merlin is a Sayian?" She asked. Malfoy and the others listened carefully.  
  
"The Sayians were a destructive race of warriors who sought out other planets to conquer and sell to the highest bidder. My father was sent from their home world to take out this planet but he fell in love with it and it became his home. The Sayians' home planet was destroyed and after my father died by the hands of Voldemort; there are only two with Sayian blood in their veins, myself, and Mr. Scowls, the caretaker from last year whose real name is Vegeta."  
  
"You truly are a freak," Millicent said as she started backing up away from Gohan. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Pansy," Gohan said. "Why are you acting like this when you seemed fine before?"  
  
Gohan's answer came to him before she could say anything. Her hair started to grow a little bit longer in the back while the front shortened. He nose grew alone with her size, horizontally. Before he knew it, he was looking back at Millicent.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Hermione came upon Harry and Ron's dorm room door. It was slightly opened, confirming that Ginny had entered. She could hear a great commotion on the other side and quietly peeked through the crack of the door. She saw Ginny tearing the room apart as if she was searching for something. Hermione entered the room to confront her.  
  
"Ginny," she said, Ginny stopped what she was doing, "what in the world are you doing? Look at Harry and Ron's room. It's in shambles!"  
  
Ginny stood up, keeping her back towards Hermione. "You shouldn't have followed me, Hermione," she said in a cold tone.  
  
"And you shouldn't have come up here," Hermione scolded. "Don't you realize how much trouble the both of us will receive if they found us up here in the boy's dormitory?"  
  
"Leave, Hermione." Ginny demanded. "I won't ask you again."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I convince you to stop this madness and come with me before we get detention or expelled."  
  
Ginny turned around to face Hermione, revealing her eyes, glowing red, and with her face donning an evil look of hatred and anger. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Ginny. "Ginny," she said with fear, "what's wrong with you?" Ginny started walking towards Hermione with her fists clenched at her side. Hermione quickly pointed her wand at Ginny. "Ginny, please don't make me do this!"  
  
Hermione's words didn't faze her. Ginny continued to get closer which Hermione saw no other choice than to subdue her friend. "STUPIFY!" Hermione yelled and a spell launched from the tip of her wand. The spell hit a barrier that protected her and dissipated. Hermione took a step back, shutting the door behind her. Within a blink, Ginny was right next to her, grabbing her throat. With her enhanced strength, she picked up Hermione with one arm.  
  
"Nothing will come between me and that book, not even a pathetic mortal such as you!" Ginny said. With a single toss, Hermione was thrown across the room and landed onto Harry's bed. The rebound was enough to send her off the side where she landed hard on the wooden floor.  
  
Hermione, barely able to get up, opened her tearful eyes and peered under the bed of her best friend. In front of her laid the book that Harry found just the other day. It struck Hermione once she saw the book, "That is what Ginny is looking for," Hermione said to herself.  
  
She slyly grabbed her wand and the book before Ginny made her way over to her to see the outcome of her attack. "You should have listened to your friend, Hermione. Now I must silence you."  
  
Hermione, using all of her will, quickly stood up, holding the book in one arm and pointing her wand at Ginny. "ILLUMINARE!" she yelled and a brilliant flash of light hit directly into Ginny's face. Ginny screamed in pain as she became temporarily blinded by the spell. Hermione took the opportunity to escape the room, taking the book with her.  
  
She fled down the corridor and into the common room. Knowing that Ginny's blindness will surely give out at any second, she did not stop. She ran out of the tower, and into the castle.  
  
"You will pay dearly, Granger. Yes, you will pay." Ginny said, stumbling out of the boys' room.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Gohan stood still, glaring at Millicent as he became surrounded by the rest of the hidden Slytherins. "Where is Pansy?" He asked, directing it towards everyone.  
  
"Don't worry, Potter." Malfoy said as he came out of the shadows, "She's safe."  
  
"For some reason, I find it hard to believe you," Gohan said.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one parading around the school, acting like something that I am not. Freak," Malfoy sneered. "What you did to me the other day was unforgivable."  
  
"I never knew you to be the forgiving type, Malfoy." Gohan said sarcastically. "But I assure you that I am sorry. I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Sorry!?" Malfoy scoffed, "You honestly think by just saying sorry that everything is going to be fine? Well think again, Potter. I will get my vengeance on you by humiliating you. And I will get my revenge on Pansy as well."  
  
"Leave her out of this, Malfoy. This only concerns you and me."  
  
"On the contrary, Pansy hurt me in her own way, so there for it doesn't concern you."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Within a flash, Gohan sensed a dark energy emanating from the direction of the Gryffindor tower. With Gohan paying attention to something else, Malfoy drew out his wand and pointed it at Gohan.  
  
"I think its time to get the ball rolling," Malfoy said before casting his spell to try and incapacitate the Half-Sayian. Gohan caught the spell in his palm without looking away from the direction he was sensing this energy.  
  
He slowly glared at Malfoy, saying. "You have no idea what you are up against."  
  
"Some freak that thinks he's invincible." Malfoy yelled in anger. "Let's see how well you do against all of us!"  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Hermione sat beneath a table in the library. Her breathing was the only thing that one could hear throughout the dark room. She clenched the book across her chest with her wand still in her hand. She closed her eyes to concentrate to control her breathing. Tears soon followed.  
  
"What is happening, what has become of Ginny?" she cried to herself. "Gohan, Ron, please help me!"  
  
The sound of the library door opening grabbed her attention. She tried to suppress her tears and her breathing as much as possible. Ginny entered the room, searching for Hermione and what she seeks.  
  
"You can't hide, Miss Granger." Ginny said evilly. "He can sense the book, and he tells me where to look."  
  
An aura of fear began to engulf the entire room. Ginny stopped in her tracks as the feeling consumed her as well. "Master?" she said aloud.  
  
"Allow me to take care of this," said a sinister voice in the room. A huge figure walked out of the shadows. As the figure rose one arm with his finger up, all of the tables began to levitate. Hermione quickly got to her feet and ran out from underneath the floating table that was once he cover.  
  
Before she could run to another hiding spot, the shadowed figure was in front of her. She stopped before colliding with it. The figure grabbed the book from her hands and tossed it to Ginny. "Keep that safe, my dear. It is an essential part of our goal."  
  
"Yes master," she replied. "And what of Granger?"  
  
"It's simple," the figure said. He spat at her and the spit landed upon her shoulder.  
  
Hermione's first reaction was digust as the mucus oozed on her. "That is disgusting." Her reaction quickly turned to fright as the ooze turned her shoulder and arm into stone. The rest of her body quickly became white, cloths and all. In a matter of seconds, she was completely petrified.  
  
"Now we leave her here until they find her," the figure said. "This will place everyone into a panic and they'll place blame upon him more than likely." Ginny smiled after hearing her master's plan. "Go, now." It said and she scurried off.  
  
Hermione stood petrified and alone in the library. Moonlight gleamed upon her, showing that her body and cloths were completed turned into white stone. 


	24. Chapter 19: Safety's Illusion

Chapter 19: Safety's Illusion

"STUPIFY", yelled the four deviants in unison. All of them aimed at the same target that they are surrounding, each of them hoping that the spell hits and stops, maybe kills, their target out of hatred, anger, and fear.

Gohan stands there, glaring at Malfoy. His stance almost welcomes the blasts.

They collide. A brilliant flash of red light expanded from the center with the force great enough to through the four attackers back. The brutes, Crabb and Goyle, are thrown backward into the wall. Millicent was thrown into a statue, separating its torso from the rest. Malfoy was thrown back further down the adjoining corridor but was quick to get back on his feet to see the aftermath. His eyes gleamed with anticipating and his face contained a sneering smile that would only be comparable to the devil himself.

"Crabb! Goyle! Get up and get Millicent." Malfoy commanded. "Once I see what happened to the freak, we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Hate to burst your bubble," The smoke cleared and there stood Gohan still donning the same expression as before, "but you failed to do anything to me."

Shocked, Malfoy stepped back but gained his composure quickly from Gohan's remark. "Let's just see about that!"

"CRUCIO," his unforgivable curse launched from the tip of his wand. Gohan raised his hand and caught the spell like it was a firefly. He crushed the spell and dissipated it into nothing. Malfoy's expression quickly changed back into desperation. Gohan vanished only to reappear behind Malfoy, startling him.

"You kidnap Pansy, you ambush me, and now you are desperate enough to use your unforgivable curse on me." Gohan then picked up Malfoy by the collar. Malfoy dropped his wand and used both hands to try and struggle against his captor. "You really are pathetic."

"Get your filthy hands off me you freak," yelled Malfoy.

Gohan carried him and placed him against the wall. He then took out one of the lit torches and bent its mount around Malfoy's wrists to suspend him. "Just hang around here for a while."

"I have her now" the dark whisper filled Gohan's mind, his hair on the back of his stood up with a cold, cold chill. "The time is approaching."

"I'll handle it from here," said the cool, wise voice of Dumbledore as he walked into the antechamber. Beside him was Pansy with an angry look towards her former captures. "You presence is required in the hospital wing at the upmost importance, Harry. Please get there as quick as you can."

Gohan nodded. He glanced over to Pansy briefly before leaving the two. He knew it was pointless to hide his powers so he sprinted with all of his speed, leaving an afterimage that dissipated within a few moments.

Dumbledore looked over the four attackers and his anger was obvious through his half-moon spectacles.

"Just wait until my father hears about what you have here in this school," Malfoy blunted while trying to struggle off this wall. "You and that freak will be banished from our world if not worse!"

"Even your delusions of grandeur, the commodity that they are, gives no excuse on what you and your followers have done this night, Draco." Dumbledore stated, giving the notion of consequences that they will face will happen and soon. "The aurors are enroute, but until then you are to remain exactly where you are."

Without mumbling a spell or even lifting his hand, Dumbledore froze the four in place. He turned to Pansy and his demeanor changed instantly into a caregiver. "I am so sorry this has happened to you Pansy. I am glad you were able to escape but even that is a poor excuse to have to be glad about. This shouldn't have happened."

Pansy looked at her wrists, still marked by the burns of the rope that she broke free from."Its nothing Headmaster." she said reluctantly. "I am happy that no one gotten hurt that didn't deserve it."

* * *

"Who does it have?"

"What is it?"

"Where is it?"

"Whats happening to me?"

Gohan's mind raced with these questions as he sprinted to the hospital wing. As he approached the front door of the hospital, Ron exited. His head was down, his posture slumped over, almost as if he was grieving.

"Ron!" Gohan nearly yelled.

Ron looked up, he had clearly been crying. "Gohan," he said sheepishly. "Gohan, Hermonie, shes..."

Gohan panicked and burst through the doors. His eyes fell upon the bed where Hermonie, one of his dear friends, laid. Her body was frozen to her last moments.

"I should have been there."

"I should have protected her."

"I should be the one that would have to endure this."

Gohan's anger was dwarfed by his doubt and his fear. "If I can't keep the ones I care about safe, then what good am I." Gohan crouched next to Hermione's bed and grabbed her hand. The cold of stone texture made him tear up. He looked at her face which was frozen with an expression of terror, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo arrived at the front of Hogwarts. Their expression were clearly showing that they felt something extraordinarily bad within the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I can barely feel Gohan's energy," Dende stated with concern. " He's not hurt but he's getting weaker."

"Its this energy," Piccolo grunted. "Whoever is putting off this energy is sucking Gohan dry."

Piccolo turns to Dende, "We must get Gohan out of there and stop whatever it is from gaining anymore strength."

Dende nodded.

"What about the other children and staff," Mr. Popo stated. "We need to evacuate everyone!"

Dende, taking his role as the guardian, "Mr. Popo is right, everyone needs to leave this place."

"My only concern is Gohan. The others will be your responsibility." Piccolo said.

The three approached Hogwarts, their missions on mind. Eventually they arrive at the hospital wing where Gohan was. Piccolo's eyes fell upon seeing his pupil weeping next to a bed where a statue was laying.

"You are showing weakness," Piccolo stated in a stern voice, becoming the instructor once again. "If I were your enemy I would exploit that to my advantage at anytime."

Gohan leaped from knees and faced his mentor. "Piccolo!?"

"Gohan!" Dende exclaimed while coming into the room from behind Piccolo. "What has happened here?"

With a thought of Dende having the ability to heal others, Gohan quickly motioned for him to come closer to Hermione. "Dende, can you heal her?"

Dende looked over Hermione's body and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Gohan." he replied reluctantly. "This is something thats not natural and out of my hands."

It was visible to everyone within the room that Gohan's hope faded when he heard Dende. Piccolo's anger grew as he watched his pupil become more vulnerable.

"Snap out of it, Gohan!" Piccolo demanded.

"Even though he is a warrior, my friend, he is still a boy," said the cool voice of Dumbledore has he entered the room. The headmaster glanced over to Dende. "There is something on your mind, yes?"

"Headmaster, sir," Dende said with his best composure. "We must evacuate everyone from this place. Everyone is in danger that can reveal itself at any moment."

* * *

Ron walked through the corridors, his mind on Hermione.

"Oh dear god no!" said an echo that rang into Ron's ear. He turned quickly and followed the voices to its source. When he arrived, he saw Professor McGonagall and a few others looking at a horrid site, a message written in blood on the wall before them.

"Her bones shall forever lie in the chamber. Her soul shall forever be in oblivion."

"Who does the message talk about?" asked one Professor.

"Ginny Weasly" she said timidly, "she is the only one that hasn't been accounted for."

Ron's eyes widened. "Ginny….no…" Ron whispered. "Gohan, Gohan will no what to do!"

Ron raced back to the hospital wing.


End file.
